A series of unfortunate events
by xXotakugirlXx
Summary: Basically a series of short tragedy Hetalia fanfictions. The grammar may be bad with some of them because some of them I wrote when I was still bad at writing fanfictions. Oh and I may have a few errors because I wasn't wearing my glasses when I was proofreading and I'm a bit too lazy to fix it up. So yeah, tragedies...one shots. What else?
1. Germany's regret

**Germany's Regret**

It's been two years now. Two years since the incident…since that moment that changed my life. I wish I knew how much he changed my life, how much he meant to me. I should have realised, it was all my fault why all that happened, why he is gone. I should have been there, after all I promised him I will be there when he's in a pinch, and I just ignored him. I wish he was still here. I walk up towards his grave with a white flag and placed it on his grave. I read the headstone again. The memories of our time together come back to me.

I remember one time when Italy and I were heading to Japan's for new years. Japan said we can bring a dish of food with us; of course I brought a pot of wurst with me. Knowing Italy, it will be a box of pizza or a bowl of pasta. When I arrived I saw Italy arriving at the same time. _He's on time?_ I remember thinking.  
"Doitsu Doistu! What did you bring?" Italy said. Now that I realise, he never opens his eyes.  
"I brought some wurst with me. You brought pasta and pizza didn't you" I replied.  
"How did you know?" Italy asked me.  
"Well it's pretty obvious" I replied.  
"Really? I was trying something different. I have cheese on the pasta instead!" Italy said happily, as usual. I rolled my eyes. Japan came out.  
"O you guys are here? I haven't finished cleaning the house" Japan said. "Well, we can help" I offered.  
"Yeah! Be friends and help each other!" Italy yelled.  
"No you guys can go inside and settle down. I'll do all the cleaning!" Japan said.  
"Okay let's go Doitsu!" Italy says. I sighed a little.  
"Well if you need any help I'll help you okay" I offered Japan.  
"Okay, but I don't need your help!" Japan repeats. I walk inside with Italy. "Ahh it's nice and warm in here!" Italy yelled.  
"It doesn't look so messy in here" I said.  
"The guestrooms haven't been cleaned up yet" Japan replied.

During the night we watched horror movies. Italy placed his head on my lap and covered his eyes. such a baby he is, but I guess that's what I liked about him, he's annoying but, actually I think that's what I hate about him. Some scenes in the horror movies were a bit frightening but I don't see the big fuss about it. When Italy slept during the night Japan and I thought we could try and scare Italy. Japan backed out at the last minute but I continued on with it. I put a white sheet over me and kick Italy a little to make him wake up. When he opened his eyes …wait, he opened his eyes? I didn't remember that. Anyway when he opened his eyes he made a massive scream and jump onto Japan. Luckily he caught him on time. "DOITSU DOITSU!" I remember him yelling. After a minute or two he started yelling _NIHON NIHON!_ That was one moment I never want to forget.

Of course I have bad memories too. One time we were arguing about World War 2. Italy didn't want me to go to Russia and fight him. He was scared. "You will die Doitsu! Then no one can help me when I'm in a pinch!" he was yelling.  
"I can fight him! Are you saying I'm not strong! I am strong!" I yelled back. "But Russia may kill you! Then he will kill me then Nihon!" he cried.  
"You're saying I'm weak? Weak against that vodka drinking weakling?" I told him.  
"Well…no…but…he may kill you…so…I think…I don't know Doitsu!" he yelled. "Well I'm not weak! I'm strong enough to fight him!" I said.  
"Um abut that vodka bit earlier…you drink lots of beer…so what's the difference…I mean your both weak BUT your stronger BUT your…Doitsu!" he cried.  
"So you think I am weak?" "Doitsu!" he cried. I try not remembering how that turned out. All I know that in the end I left anyway.

Another bad memory…well it turned out funny. Anyway Italy went missing when we went to France. I thought France took him or something, knowing that perverted smelly bastard he would to bad things to Italy. I didn't go searching for him though, I remember thinking he could take care of himself. Once he was missing for three hours I realized I should search a little. After looking for him for half an hour I found him washed up on the beach, he was unconscious. I think that was the first time ever I was scared that I might lose him. I remember trying to wake him up. He ended up waking up. I remember he was saying 'Where's the puppy dog?' He can be such an idiot.  
"He's is back with his owners" I replied.  
"Doitsu, are you crying?" he asked me.  
"N-no of course not!" I replied. I remember wiping away a tear or two.

Another memory when his brother was hanging out with us for a day, well by day I guess I mean two hours. Well all I can say is that Romano is a bastard! I really hate him. After having my kitchen cleaned up he goes in there and spreads tomato paste all over the counters then blame Italy for it! His face just irritates me so much!  
"Onii-chan you should be nice to Doitsu, he's my friend" Italy said calmly. "Your still friends with him! Seriously how can you like him one bit! He looks scary and he looks like he is going to kill someone" Romano said. He was right. I wanted to kill him so much.  
"Doitsu no killing onii-chan!" Italy lectured me.  
"Hehe I'm out of here!" Romano said. He left just like that.  
"Italy, I hate your brother you know that" I told Italy.  
"Yeah but he is a nice person" Italy said. Took me and I guess, Italy seven hours to clean that up. Well I did most of the cleaning, Italy just, licked the tomato paste off.

I then return to reality for a short time. I grabbed out a bowl of plastic wurst front my bag.  
"Yeah…well…um I guess you may be hungry…well they are plastic…but…yeah" I said to the headstone. I placed the bowl of plastic wurst next to the flag. I visit his grave every month, usually the plastic wurst is stolen and the white flag disappears. That memory returned to me.

We were in Russia. Italy, Japan and I were fighting the alliance. They want revenge on me after invading England and France. I remember Russia was about to take a swing at me but then Belarus arrived and snatched him away. She dragged him out of the battlefield. I wonder why she was there. China then hit me from behind and knocked me out instantly.

I remember waking up being tied up. I saw Italy being force fed some of England's cooking.  
"Doitsu help!" he was screaming. He was blindfolded. America walked up towards me.  
"So not so tough now! The hero has caught the villain!" he yelled. Everyone was cheering for him.  
"So what should we do to Germany, I mean he looks hard to try and get mad" England said. Everyone laughed.  
"Well, we need to find his weak point aru~" China suggested. I don't have a weak point…or so I thought.  
"Well…what about Italy? Germany is always near him" England said.  
"NO NOT ITALY! HE'S INNOCENT! HE'S SILLY BUT HE IS NICE!" France was crying. England pushed him out. I heard banging coming from the doors. "England what do you have in mind?" America said.  
"Well, maybe just, hit Italy a little until Germany cries or something? I mean he invaded me you know, and Italy is just so hittable" England's said while hitting Italy's head a little.  
"Well, that's nearly impossible, but I guess hitting Italy's head will be fun" America said.  
"Hey, don't, that's not good! Italy start kicking!" I yelled to Italy.  
"DOITSU DOITSU THEY'RE HITTING MY HEAD! WAH" he cried. After a while of them hitting Italy's head I heard them all stop.  
"Okay that's enough…how are you Germany?" I heard America say. Someone took off my blindfold. Italy didn't look so banged up but his hair was a mess.  
"That's the best you got!" I yelled. I started laughing.  
"Well we don't want to kill him aru~" China said.  
"Yeah, I mean that's bad" America said.  
"Where's Japan?" I asked.  
"We're not going to answer you!" America said.  
"He is in another room aru~" China said.  
"China! He is a victim!" America said.  
"We need to try harder guys!" England said.  
"Nah this is getting boring" America said.  
"Yeah I agree aru~" China added.  
"Fine then, I'll do it alone. You never got invaded by Germany anyway!" England yelled. China and America left the room. England then pointed a gun at my face.  
"Haha like that scares me" I said to England. He lowered his gun. He then looked at Italy and smiled.  
"I know what can destroy you" England said. He walked towards Italy. "Doitsu what's going on? Doitsu!" Italy yelled.  
"England, you're not going to…England" I said. He can't be serious. England pointed a gun at Italy's head.  
"DOITSU I HEAR A GUN IN FRONT OF ME! DOITSU DOITSU!" he kept screaming out _Doitsu_. I heard banging coming from the door.  
"ENGLAND DON'T! DON'TPULL THAT TRIGGER!" I yelled.  
"Trigger? WAH DOITSU DOITSU!" Italy yelled.  
"So he is your weak point. I'm not really going to shoot him" England said. I didn't hear what he said at that part, I think it was not too long afterwards I realized what he said. I found out that my ropes were loose so I quickly unloosed my arms then tackled England. The gun was fired.

England screamed a bit then ran out of the room. I looked up seeing Italy shot in the neck.  
"ITALY!" I yelled.  
"D…doitsu…my neck hurts doitsu" he said. His ropes were loose and he fell down onto my lap.  
"ITALY PLEASE DON'T DIE! YOU'RE MY ONLY FRIEND!" I yelled.  
"Doitsu, are you crying?" he said.  
"OF COURSE I AM!" I yelled. I really was.  
"Can I have pasta later?" he said.  
"Yes…you can have all the pasta in the world" I said.  
"Yay…Doistu…I see a light…is there pasta in there?" Italy said. He started coughing out blood. I paused for a second.  
"Yes…Italy…there's pasta in there" I said.  
"Doitsu…you're the bestest friend I…ever had" he said.  
"And you were my best friend ever" I replied. He didn't respond. I checked his pulse…it was gone. "Italy? Italy? ITALY!" I yelled. He's gone, dead and all because of me...Because I made that trigger go off.

I started crying as I touched the headstone.  
"Germany, you can't blame yourself" I heard Japan say from behind me. He touched my shoulder.  
"But, it was my fault" I said. Japan walked away.  
"Goodbye…Italy" I said. I stood up and left, walking by Japans side.  
"I miss him, I miss Italy" I said.  
"Me too" Japan replied. I started crying again.

The end.


	2. Battle for Iggy

** Hetalia Fanfiction – Battle for Iggy**

Iggy and I were hanging out at the park.  
"Hey America I brought scones for you. Want to try some?" Iggy said. He grabbed out a box. As usual, they smelt burnt.  
"Um…Yeah sure I'll have some" I said nervously. He grabbed out a burnt scone. I took a big gulp.  
"Open your mouth" Iggy said. I slowly opened my mouth. He placed the scone in my mouth.  
"How is it?" he asked.  
"Chit's chreachlly chgoochd" I said while eating the scone.  
"Swallow your food then talk" Iggy replied. I swallowed the burnt terrible scone.  
"It's really good" I said nervously again.  
"I'm glad you liked it. I spent five hours making those" Iggy said. I smiled. "Hey, let's go get some hamburgers!" I yelled.  
"Don't you want to eat more of my scones?" he said sadly.  
"Uh…I'll have them later…I'll eat them when I go home" I said.  
"Okay" he replied. We stood up, held hands, and then headed to McDonalds.

When we got there we discovered the worst. I fell onto my knees and started to cry a bit. Iggy was comforting me.  
"WHY~!" I yelled.  
"WHY IS MCDONALDS CLOSED!" I added.  
"Apparently someone got food poisoning from their hamburgers" Iggy said. "I never got sick…how can such delicious food such as hamburgers give someone food poisoning!" I yelled.  
"I don't know…how about we go to burger king" Iggy said. I stood up and raised my arms.  
"I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO! WE CAN GO TO BURGER KING!" I yelled.  
"That's exactly what I said" Iggy replied. We walked to burger king.

We entered burger king. I went up to the counter and ordered fifteen super-sized hamburgers, ten super-sized fries and three super-sized coco-cola drinks.  
"That's $70 sir" the counter guy said. I opened my wallet seeing no money in it. I fell onto my knees.  
"NO~!" I yelled.  
"I'll pay" I heard Iggy say to the counter guy. I looked up seeing Iggy carrying my food.  
"Let's sit at a table America" Iggy said smiling. I gave him a big hug.  
"You're welcome" Iggy said. We walked to the back table. I shoved three hamburgers in my mouth.  
"America, you could eat a bit more sensibly" Iggy said while grabbing a hamburger.  
"Chbut I chlichke chhachmbuchrgcher" I said while eating the hamburgers. Iggy sighed. He ate his hamburger in a sensible manner. I looked out at the window seeing France in a black coat.  
"Chis thchat Frchance?" I asked Iggy while pointing.  
"What?" Iggy said. I swallowed my food.  
"Is that France?" I asked again. He looked where I was pointing.  
"Yeah, I think, what's he doing here?" he said. I shrugged my shoulders. We continued eating.

After a while we were done. We left burger king.  
"Well, I've got to go home now okay America. Do you have the scones?" Iggy said.  
"Yeah they're in my bag. I should head home too" I said. We hugged then left. I started to walk home.

On my way home I decided to take a shortcut. I walk through an alley, seeing France in a black coat.  
"France? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Why? Out of everyone why did he choose you?" he replied.  
"Huh?" I said.  
"England! Why did he choose you! You don't deserve him" France said. "Hang on, you like England? But you're always arguing with him" I said shocked.  
"So? Of course I would always pick fights with him; I don't want anyone else to know I like him. Besides you don't even like the scones he cooks" France said.  
"You don't either" I said.  
"Well…just…stay away from England! I want him so he's mine!" France yelled.  
"Um…there's no contract saying he's yours…also I'm with him so really, he is mine" I said.  
"Not for long" he mumbled. I got confused. He grabbed a knife from his jacket and ran straight towards me before I could move. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach.

I looked down seeing a knife in my stomach. France pulled the knife out of my stomach and pushed me over. I fell onto the ground. I started coughing out a bit of blood.  
"Why do you want him so much?" I asked.  
"Because I know I can treat him better than you can. When he finds out you're dead I'll comfort him then make him mine" France said. He smiled at me cold heartedly. I coughed out a bit more blood. I couldn't move. "Goodbye…Iggy" I mumbled. I closed my eyes. I heard a knife drop. I opened my eyes seeing France about to fall onto me. I rolled over. He had a knife in his back. I looked up seeing Iggy.  
"America are you okay!" Iggy said terrified. I coughed out blood again. Iggy helped me up.  
"We need to get you to the hospital" Iggy said.  
"Yeah…how did you know where I was?" I asked.  
"I had a terrible feeling you were in trouble. Took me five minutes to find you, I guess I made it in time" Iggy said.  
"Yeah…sort of" I replied. Iggy helped me get into his car. He drove me to the hospital.  
"Um Iggy could you go a bit faster…I'm having difficulties seeing" I said. "Okay…America hang in there" Iggy replied. I was beginning to feel a bit weak. I was coughing out more blood.  
"America we're almost there…stay with me!" Iggy said.

When we arrived at the hospital Iggy helped me out of the car. I tried looking at Iggy but I couldn't see him much anymore. Everything was starting to get blurry.  
"England…I don't think I can hang on much longer" I said.  
"No America, you can make it! C'mon just a few more steps you can do it" Iggy said. It started raining. I was too weak to walk. I collapsed onto the ground.  
"America!" Iggy yelled. "I…Iggy…go get…help I'll wait here" I said.  
"No! I'm not leaving your sight America!" Iggy said. He sounded like he was starting to cry.  
"Iggy…No Arthur" I said.  
"What?" Iggy said while crying.  
"…Goodbye…Arthur" I said. I closed my eyes.  
"A-Alfred? Alfred? ALFRED! C'MON WAKE UP ALFRED!"Iggy yelled. He started shaking my lifeless body.  
"C'MON WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ALFRED!" Iggy yelled.  
"HELP! I NEED HELP!" Iggy yelled some more. He placed his head on my chest and cried.  
"Alfred…Why did you have to leave alone! Why did you have to go now?" Iggy mumbled.

The end.


	3. America's memories

**Hetalia Fanfiction – America's memories**

I was walking through an open field. I had a lot on my mind. After witnessing what I saw, after running away, I needed to figure out what to do next. I still couldn't believe he would try and be the hero, he should have known he wasn't strong enough. He's such an idiot like that at times. But I think I'm more sad than angry. I may never know whether he's alive, alright until he arrives, like he promised. But why was France trying to kill us? I stood there, waiting for Iggy to arrive. I look up at the sky. It was pretty cloudy. I then remembered something; it was something happy and eventful, despite the melancholic weather.

It was an amusement park that Iggy and I went to when I was a child.  
"Alfred, which ride do you want to go on?" Iggy asked me.  
"Can I go on that one bro!" I yelled while pointing at the roller coaster.  
"You're a bit too young for that ride, how about the bumper cars? We can hit the other drivers, does that sound fun?" he asked me. "Yeah let's do that bro!" I yelled. We chose the blue bumper car.  
"Can I drive?" I asked.  
"No Alfred. You don't know how to drive" Iggy replied.  
"Oh, then I should the cooking next time" I replied.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because you don't know how to cook" I replied. We both laughed. We both had a fun time hitting the other drivers but I think Iggy was taking it too seriously. He ended up yelling at another driver.  
"Hey learn to drive! I have a child in here you could have killed us!" he yelled to the driver. "I don't care if it was highly unlikely for us to die! You need to learn how to drive before going behind the wheel, unless you're drunk? You set a bad example for your child!" he continued on blabbering.  
"Bro lets go on another ride!" I yelled.  
"Okay then" he replied. He flipped off the driver and we both went on another ride.

Half way through the day I remember I got lost.  
"Bro? Where are you bro?" I was saying. Meanwhile I ran into another child who happened to be lost.  
"Big brother? Where are you big brother?" this child was saying. She had light brown hair and a curl on the right side of her hair. I ran up to her.  
"Hey did you lose your bro too?" I asked.  
"Y-yeah. I can't find him anywhere" she said. She started crying again.  
"Hey, are you a nation?" I asked the girl.  
"Y-yeah…Um I'm Veneziano…Italy" she replied.  
"Oh, I'm a hero, America!" I yelled. "  
Hey, can you help me find my big brother?" she asked.  
"Okay, what's his name?" I asked.  
"Big brother Romano Italy" she replied.  
"Okay. Can you also help me look for my bro?" I asked.  
"Yeah, what's his name?" she asked.  
"England" I replied. "Okay" she replied. We both went looking for our big brothers together.

After a while I found Iggy.  
"Thank you Veneziano Italy" I yelled. Iggy picked me up. We waved bye then left.  
"Alfred where were you? You had me frightened" Iggy told me.  
"Sorry, I saw an action figure and was hoping you could buy it for me" I said. Iggy sighed.  
"Over an action figure, it was expected. Anyway you know that Veneziano Italy?" he asked me.  
"Yeah? What about her?" I asked.  
"You do know that Veneziano Italy is…a boy do you?" he said.  
"She is a boy? But she looks like a girl! She was wearing a dress and everything!" I yelled.  
"Well that's a boy. I think he's a cross dresser that's all" he replied. Iggy helped me with my seat belt, hopped into the car then drove back home.

I smiled.  
"That was a great day Iggy and I had" I said to myself. I look around to see if Iggy has arrived yet.  
"Where is he? He better not have…no, Iggy is stronger than France, there's no way France would have…" I said. I sat down waiting for Iggy. I had such a nostalgic feeling when I sat down. I then remembered another happy and cheerful event.

When I was little and Iggy was still calling me Alfred I remembered when Canada became my brother.  
"Alfred, meet Matthew, he is your brother from now on" Iggy said. Canada walked up towards me.  
"Hi, I'm Canada who are you?" he said. "I'm Alfred, but mainly known as America. Nice to meet ya!" I said. We shook hands.  
"Hey want to play ball?" I asked.  
"Um, I'm not good at sports…but if you go easy I'll play with you" Canada replied with a smile.  
"Okay I'll go really easy!" I yelled. We went out to the backyard to play ball.  
"Make sure you go easy on him Alfred!" Iggy yelled.  
"Okay!" I replied.  
"Okay you ready Matthew!" I yelled.  
"Yeah. Give me your best shot!" he replied.  
"Okay!" I yelled. I threw the ball as hard as I could. It hit him straight on the nose. His glasses flew off and he instantly fell to the ground. I rushed to him.  
"Hey are you alright!" I yelled.  
"Uhh…the sky's spinning" Canada replied.  
"Iggy we need help! I think I hurt Matthew!" I yelled. Iggy ran out straight away.  
"Matthew can you hear me!" Iggy yelled.  
"Y-yeah, my nose hurt and everything is blurry" Canada replied. I freaked out.  
"I killed my brother! No what have I done!" I yelled while running around circles.  
"Alfred calm down. He just needs to put his glasses on!" Iggy yelled to me. He put Canada's glasses on him.  
"Ah now I can see" Canada said in a happy tone.  
"Matthew you have a broken nose, I'll take you to the hospital. Alfred stay here and watch the house okay?" Iggy said. He picked up Matthew.  
"Okay I'll watch the house" I replied. Iggy walked off to the car and drove to the hospital. "Home alone…this is going to be boring!" I said while jumping onto the lounge.

I smiled again.  
"I should be easy on Canada, where is Iggy?" I said to myself. I looked around again.  
"Maybe France did…no, what am I saying? France couldn't have done that…it's…impossible" I said. It started raining. I looked up at the sky.  
"I feel like Iggy and I did something in the rain together…but what?" I asked myself. I then remembered THAT time.

"I want my freedom! You're not my brother nor am I your little brother" I yelled while pointing a gun at him. He had a frustrated face expression.  
"I won't allow that!" he yelled. He ran towards me and was about to stab me. I put my gun up and used it as a shield. My gun flew away. Iggy was panting.  
"No…I can't kill you…" he mumbled. He dropped his gun and went on his knees.  
"Why! Why did this happen! Why did it come to this! Why can't you follow things through to the end!" Iggy yelled as he started crying. I just looked at him. I had a memory when he were going to walk home together.  
"You used to be so big…what happened to you?" I said.

I started crying.  
"I…can't believe I did that to Iggy…that was so…cruel of me" I said. I felt tears coming down my cheeks.  
"Goodbye…Alfred…" I heard someone say from behind me. I automatically turned around seeing no one there.  
"No doubt…that was…Iggy" I said. It didn't take me long to realize what he meant by 'goodbye…Alfred…' "…Iggy…" I said. I fell onto my knees started crying. "I should have been a hero! I should stayed there and help Iggy!" I yelled. "…Otherwise…he wouldn't have died…" I mumbled.

The end.


	4. All I know

**Hetalia Fanfiction – All I know**

I sit in my room, alone. People say losing someone isn't the end of the world but for me, it is. I was a fool, letting him go. I shouldn't have been selfish back then, I shouldn't have been such an idiot, such an asshole. I miss him so much, I miss, Arthur. I pick up a photo album containing photos of us two, when we were happy, when we were together. Memories come back to me as I look at each photo.

We were at the amusement park together. Arthur just bought be some candy floss. We went on the giant pirate ship.

"Pirate ships…what a nostalgic feeling" Arthur said. I turned to him.

"What did you say?" I asked while taking a bite of my candy floss.

"O nothing, just about pirate ships. You know I was once a pirate right Alfred?" Arthur asked me.

"Yeah of course I do. How could I not forget that" I replied. I took another bite out of my candy floss. Arthur grabbed a napkin and cleaned the dissolved sugar off my face.

"You should eat in a more respectful and proper manner Alfred" he said. I just laughed.

"But then I'm not being myself!" I yelled. Arthur just sighed. I smiled at him. The ride then started. We were screaming and laughing. We had so much fun together that day. There were lots of candy, rides, photos, smiles and laughter. Something that we both may remember for a long time. I closed my eyes.

A tear fell onto one of the photos taken from that day.

"I guess Arthur has forgotten about this day. Maybe he threw out all of the photos taken on that day" I said to myself. I then remembered, I kept all of the photos that were taken on that day. I turned over the page, seeing some more photos between us two. If I remember correctly, I think these photos were taken at our trip to France together.

"Look Arthur! It's the Eiffel Tower!" I yelled while pointing at the tower. I took a photo of it.

"Yes Alfred, it's such a sight to see isn't it" he replied.

"Yes, it is" I said.

"I can see why it's called the city of love" Arthur said. I turned to him. He looked at me. we both smiled at each other as we held each other's hand.

"Let's go to the top of the tower!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay" he replied. We walked to the lifts and went to the top of the tower. I took a photo of Arthur looking at the view. It was probably the best view I have ever seen. I put my arm around Arthur. He rested his head my shoulder.

"It's a nice view isn't it" I said.

"Yeah, but your more beautiful than the view" Arthur said. He looked at me. I leaned in and implanted my lips onto his. Someone took a photo of us two kissing. We turned around seeing Francis holding a camera.

"Ah don't mind me, wait, Arthur? Alfred? What are you two doing here in fact, why were you two kissing…?" he said. Arthur started blushing a little bit. I pinched his cheek.

"Francis you already know about us two. You were the first person we told" I said.

"O yeah…well do you want a copy of the photo?" Francis asked.

"Um, yeah okay" I replied. We followed Francis to get his photos developed. He gave us the photo and showed around other places in Paris.

I started crying harder as I turned the pages. The more photos of us two, I was looking at the more I missed him. I tried wiping away my tears but every time I did, the tears would flow down more. I want to talk to him again, I want to see him again, I want to be with…Arthur again. I put the photo album away, put on my bomber jacket and left the house.

I was heading to Arthur's when I decided to take a short cut. I walked through the park seeing…Arthur. He was standing by the toilet rooms.

"Arthur!" I yelled. Just as I was about to run to him I saw Kiku walk out from the toilet room. Arthur started smiling and laughing with Kiku as they started holding hands. My heart stopped, I felt like someone just killed me. I felt dead inside. They were laughing and smiling, together. Tears went down my cheek as I fell to my knees. Arthur put his arm around Kiku as Kiku rested his head onto his shoulder. I couldn't believe it, Arthur…moved on. He looked so happy, much happier then when he was with me. I miss him, I want to talk to him, I want to see him, I want to hug him, I want to kiss him. I can always dream and wish but, these wishes may never come true. I want him back so badly but…no matter what I say or do, It won't change the fact that, he's with Kiku. I don't know whether he would stay with him forever, I don't know whether he may come back but all I know is that…I miss him and that, I regret losing him.

The end.


	5. Alone

**Hetalia Fanfiction – Alone**

I hopped off the airplane. It's been a while since I saw Arthur. I don't even remember the last time I saw him. But I guess a week with Arthur will be not bad, if they have a McDonalds here though. I wandered around the airport, looking for Arthur. He sent me a photo of him so I can find him. He still looked the same, except his eyebrows. They got more hairy and thicker than last time I saw him, I didn't know they could get thicker. Eventually I found him at the café, sipping a cup of tea and reading the newspaper. I ran up to him.

"Hey Artie!" I yelled while waving my hand in the air. He turned and looked at me. I ran up to him. "Long time no see hey?" I added. He rolled his eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You yelled my name across the entire airport, you're still as loud and childish as ever" he said bluntly.

"Well sorry for being myself!" I yelled. A few people turned to our direction.

"Keep your voice down!" he said. He turned back to the newspaper. "Out of all the places in the world why did you choose to go to England?"

"Well, I heard it's a good place and I haven't seen you in a while so I thought maybe I should see you again" I replied.

"You told me you were coming here and staying at my place literally three hours ago…why such late notice?" Arthur asked.

"Well, I forgot to call you" I replied. Arthur just sighed.

"Let's just go back to my house, I have some scones waiting for you, they're probably undercooked but deal with it" Arthur said. I gulped and nodded my head slowly. We walked back to Arthur's house.

"Okay the scones are on the table, they're undercooked but deal with it. I'll put your bags in the guestroom" Arthur said. He grabbed my bags and went upstairs to the guestroom. I looked at the scones, they looked, perfect. I grabbed one, took a big gulp then took a bite out of it. It tasted really nice! It didn't taste burnt or undercooked at all!

"These scones are really good Arthur!" I yelled.

"Really? I only had them in the oven for half an hour" he replied upstairs.

"That's how long they should be in there for!" I yelled.

"Really? I didn't know that" Arthur said. I laughed. "Shut up! I'm smarter than you!" he yelled. I laughed harder. He walked downstairs and grabbed a scone. "I'm going to the bar tonight, you can come if you want" Arthur said.

"But rum is gross!" I yelled.

"Fine then we can drink here! I'll buy some bourbon for you" Arthur said. I smiled.

"Yay! I haven't had bourbon for a while actually" I said. Arthur sighed.

"Well, I guess I'll buy the bourbon now. You stay here and please, don't burn my house down" Arthur said. I gave him a thumb up. He smiled slightly. He left the house. I grabbed the plate of scones, sat down on the lounge and watched some television.

Within five minutes of watching the television I ate all the scones and noticed that British people can't play cricket. I was laughing and laughing about how poorly they play sports. Eventually they got boring to watch so I fell asleep in the chair.

I woke up a few hours later. Arthur was making something in the kitchen. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked while wiping my eye.

"I'm making dinner" he replied. I looked over his shoulder. It didn't even look editable.

"Ummmm what's that?" I asked.

"Its ramen, Kiku taught me how to make it when he came over a few weeks ago. I had my own spices though" he said while flipping the 'ramen'.

"What kind of spices?" I asked.

"It's all on the bench behind you" he replied. I turned around. My eyes widen. He was putting non editable things and poison stuff in the 'food'. There was laundry powder, bleach, seaweed, fish, shampoo and food colouring.

"ARTHUR YOU PUT BLEACH IN THAT!" I yelled in fear.

"That's what it was?" he asked.

"YOU BOUGHT SOMETHING YOU THAT YOU DON'T KNOW! EVEN I WOULDN'T DO THAT!" I yelled.

"Well sorry for not using bleach!" he yelled.

"If you don't use bleach then how do you clean your toilet!" I yelled.

"I use toilet cleaning products!" he replied. I face palmed. I needed him to throw that poison food away! He picked up something next to him. "Okay now to add this" he said. I read the label. _Rat-be-gone_ it was called. In other words, rat poison.

"ARTHUR THAT'S RAT POISON! THAT WOULD KILL US!" I yelled.

"Really?" he asked.

"YES, THROW THAT FOOD AWAY IN THE BIN!" I yelled.

"But, It's our dinner" Arthur said in a sad tone.

"If we eat this then it will be our LAST dinner" I said. I took the frying pan from him and threw it in the bin. "Now, let's just have take-away" I said.

"Fine…I'll order pizza" Arthur said.

"Okay!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes. He rang the pizza place and ordered 2 boxes of minutes later the pizza arrived. Arthur grabbed them and payed the delivery guy. We sat down and ate the pizza.

"You should eat fast food every night Arthur!" I yelled while having pizza in my mouth.

"No…it's unhealthy and I don't want to be fat like you" Arthur said cold heartedly.

"I'm not fat! I work out every day!" I yelled.

"Running to McDonalds and back doesn't count" Arthur said. I stared at him frustrated.

"I also run to KFC and burger king!" I yelled.

"That doesn't count either" Arthur said.

"Why are you always so mean to me!" I yelled.

"Why are you always acting like a big child!" Arthur yelled back.

"I'm just being myself!" I yelled.

"Well I guess I'm just being myself!" Arthur replied. I stood up and walked into the guestroom and slammed the door shut. I sat on the bed.

"He's such an idiot; he should learn to be nicer!" I yelled. I sat in the room for a few minutes. A few minutes passed and I was hearing Arthur yelling some gibberish downstairs. I walk downstairs seeing him drinking a bottle of rum. "Hey Artie, are you drunk?" I asked.

"NO! I ONLY HAD 2 BOTTLES OF RUM!" he yelled at me.

"Yeah, you seem quite drunk" I replied. He finished the bottle of rum and threw it at me. I dodged it.

"Shut up bloody idiot!" he yelled.

"What was that for!" I yelled.

"For saying I'm an idiot!" he replied.

"I didn't say that!" I yelled.

"You yelled it when you were in the guestroom!" he replied. I rolled my eyes. He grabbed another bottle of rum.

"Stop drinking!" I yelled.

"Never!" he replied. He stood on his table. "Everyone in here!" he announced.

"Um Arthur, I'm the only one here" I said.

"Shut up Alfred! Everyone in here! I'm going to show you all how stupid Alfred is!" he yelled. He took a drink of his rum. He fell off the table and hit his head first on the floor. I laughed. However I didn't any yelling. I got a bit worried. I ran to him and stood in front of him.

"Hey…Arthur…are you alright?" I asked. He was moving his head side to side.

"Urgh…I hit my head on the floor…do I look alright to you? Bloody idiot" he said slowly. I laughed a bit. "It's not…funny!" he yelled a bit.

"Haha sorry, but you look kind of funny from here" I said. He didn't reply. He closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. "A-Arthur? Arthur! Hey dude are you alright!" I yelled. I kneeled down and shook him a bit. He slowly turned his head to the side and opened his eyes.

"Urgh…what?" he asked.

"Dude, I think you have a concussion or something" I said.

"That's a really…long word from you" Arthur said. I laughed a bit. "Stop laughing…it's not…fun…ny" he said. He closed his eyes and lost conscious. I shook him a bit.

"Arthur! Hey are you alright!" I yelled. It took him a bit longer and wake up this time.

"Urgh…my head…w-where's my rum?" he asked. I laughed. "I said not to laugh bloody wanker" he said in a slight angry tone.

"Sorry but you do look funny. Do you need help up?" I asked. He nodded slowly. I stood up and helped him up. He almost fell backwards but I caught him in time. He looked like he was blushing a little. I smiled, trying not to laugh.

"L-Let go! I can stand on my own!" he yelled. He pushed me away and tried standing by himself. I was going to mention him blushing but I thought that wasn't a great idea.

"I think you should stop drinking for the rest of tonight" I said. He looked at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"Alfred…you don't just 'stop' drinking rum, that's impossible!" he yelled. I sighed. He grabbed another bottle of rum and started drinking it.

"You're such a drunk" I said.

"What did you say?" he asked me calmly.

"I said you're a drunk!" I yelled.

"At least I don't eat so much fast food!" he yelled.

"Well I'd rather get fat from fast food then get drink so much alcohol and die from alcohol poisoning!" I yelled.

"Who said I was going to die!" he yelled.

"Well it might happen if you don't stop drinking" I said.

"You shut up!" he yelled. He sculled his drink.

"You're such a drunk, no wonder everyone left you" I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I said you're such a drunk…" I said. "No wonder everyone left you" I mumbled. He dropped his bottle of rum. I assumed he heard what I said.

"Too far Alfred…" he said softly.

"What?" I said.

"You went too far…Alfred, you said too much" Arthur said in a sad tone. Suddenly he looked really sad.

"Ummm…sorry Arthur" I said. He shook his head a bit.

"I'm going up to the balcony" he said.

"Why?" I asked. He didn't reply straight away. "Arthur…why?" I asked again. Finally he said something.

"Just too…be alone" he said slowly. I knew he was lying.

"Arthur, don't" I said. He ignored me though and started walking upstairs. I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Arthur don't!" I yelled.

"Don't what?" he asked.

"Don't do what you're thinking!" I yelled.

"I just want to be alone and think that's all" he said. He wasn't looking straight at me though.

"Stop lying Arthur…I know what you're going to do" I said.

"I just want to be alone Alfred! I'm not going to argue about it!" he yelled.

"But Arthur I know you don't want to be alone!" I yelled.

"Oh yeah, if you know what I want, then tell me what I want!" he yelled.

"You don't want to be alone" I said. He sighed.

"Alfred, just let me be alone for a few minutes" he said. He pushed me away and started walking off to the balcony. I grabbed his ankle and tripped him. "Alfred why are you suddenly so clingy to me!" he yelled.

"Because…I don't want you to do that!" I yelled. He tried going again but I stopped him. I pulled my gun out and pointed it at him. "Arthur if you're to continue resisting…I will shoot" I said. He stepped back a bit.

"A-Alfred! Put that gun away!" he yelled at me.

"If I do, you will try and go to the balcony again" I said. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and looked dead at me.

"Fine…if you're going to shoot…then shoot. I don't care anymore! You obviously don't care if I was going to die or not and no one else cares about me so, go ahead. I don't care anymore!" he yelled. I continued pointing the gun at him but I started shaking a bit. "Of course, only if you can pull the trigger Alfred" Arthur added. I looked at him frustrated.

"I will do it Arthur! I'm not joking!" I yelled. I started shaking more. He sighed and smiled a bit.

"Alfred…put the gun away, you can't do it" Arthur said. He started walking towards me. I pointed the gun at his head.

"I-I…I will do it!" I yelled. I started shaking a lot.

"Alfred, put the gun away" Arthur said calmly. I looked at him frustrated. I lowered my gun.

"No…I can't do it, I can't shoot you Arthur" I said in a sad tone. I threw the gun away. The gun then fired.

I turned around seeing Arthur on the ground, shot. My eyes widen in fear.

"ARTHUR! ARE YOU ALRIGHT ARTHUR! I DIDN'T SHOOT YOU I SWEAR!" I yelled in fear.

"YEAH, I JUST GOT SHOT, I'M PERFECTLY FINE…I'M IN A LOT OF BLOODY PAIN BLOODY WAKNER!" Arthur yelled in pain. I laughed a bit. "I'VE BEEN SHOT YET YOU LAUGH!" Arthur yelled. I stopped laughing.

"Sorry it's just, you look cute when you're angry" I said smiling. He closed his eyes frustrated.

"Alfred, just get me downstairs and call a fucking ambulance!" he yelled. I picked him up and set him on the lounge. He sat up. I grabbed the phone and called an ambulance.

"Hello I need an ambulance to England!" I yelled.

"That's the whole country wanker! You have to give them my address!" he yelled.

"What is your address!" I yelled.

"45…45…45…ARGH FUCK I CAN'T REMEMBER!" he yelled.

"45 SOMETHING!" I yelled into the phone.

"45 STACY COURT! LONDON!" he yelled.

"STACY COURT! LONDON! 45 STACY COURT LONDON! GET AN AMBULANCE HERE FAST!" I yelled into the phone. I hung up on them before they said anything. I walked to Arthur and sat on the floor in front of him.

"So how long will they be here?" Arthur said.

"I don't know" I replied.

"What do you mean you don't know! Didn't they tell you!" he yelled.

"Um…they tell you? I just hung up on them" I said. He sighed.

"All I can do is hope they come here in time" Arthur said.

"Why? It's not like you're not going to die" I said. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I got shot in the lung! I'm probably going to die Alfred!" he yelled. My eyes widen. I looked where his hand was.

"Well….you're still not going to die!" I yelled. He just sighed. "Ummmm I guess you don't want me around…I guess I'll just leave" I said. I stood up.

"No Alfred! I don't want to be here alone!" Arthur said as he grabbed my jacket. I looked at his face. He looked slightly sad. I smiled.

"Alright then" I said. I sat next to him. We were all quiet for a few minutes.

"How long are they going to be?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know" I said. I looked at his face. I smiled and almost laughed.

"What!" he yelled.

"Nothing, you just…look…slightly cute when you look hopeless" I said. His face turned red as he turned away. I laughed.

"Well…I guess you look cute when you're sleeping" Arthur said. I felt my face turn red.

"S-Shut up! How do you know what I look like when I'm sleeping!" I yelled.

"I have photos, back when we used to hang out a bit" Arthur said. I smiled.

"Hey…remember when we went to that amusement park. You almost shit yourself when you went on the rollercoaster" I said.

"Well it was really fast!" Arthur yelled.

"You sound like an old man" I said.

"Shut up!" Arthur said. I laughed. Eventually he started laughing a bit too. He then coughed out a bit of blood.

"Arthur! Are you alright!" I yelled in fear. He continued coughing for a few seconds.

"No…not really…it's getting slightly harder to breathe" Arthur said. I got a bit scared.

"Hurry the fuck up ambulance!" I yelled.

"Urgh…I'm getting sightly tired" Arthur said.

"Well, no matter what, don't sleep okay" I said.

"Not even for a minute? You can wake me up when the ambulance comes" Arthur said.

"No!" I yelled.

"Why…I'm getting quite tired" Arthur said. I was trying not to cry. He was slowly dying in front of me.

"Because you will never wake up!" I yelled.

"Fine…I'll go and sleep later" Arthur said.

"Yeah, when the doctors come and fix you up, then you can sleep all you want" I said. I looked at Arthur. He looked quite pale. Damn why are ambulances here in England really slow! We were quiet for a few moments. Arthur kept on coughing out blood. I was able to hear him breathing heavier.

"Hey Alfred, can you pass on a message?" Arthur asked me.

"To who? And why? Can't you do it yourself?" I asked.

"Can you tell Peter he's so annoying" Arthur said.

"Okay but why? Can't you tell him yourself?" I asked.

"And tell Yao he makes pretty good tea sometimes" Arthur said, ignoring me. I then realized something. "And tell Matthew he needs to stand out more otherwise people will continue to ignore him" he added.

"A-Arthur…Arthur, why…why can't you…tell these people yourself?" I asked, fearing the worst may be occurring.

"And tell Francis he is a stupid frog but he's cool sometimes" Arthur said. I started crying a bit.

"Arthur why can't you tell them yourself!" I yelled.

"Because…because I can't" he said.

"But why!" I yelled.

"I….can't…why are you crying?" he asked me.

"Because! Because you won't tell them yourself!" I yelled.

"O…and…and tell this dude name Alfred something for me" I said.

"Um…okay…" I said confused.

"Tell him that he is a stupid child and really annoying but he has his cute moments, I guess when he acts like a child it's a bit cute…also tell him that he is stupid but…but I'm more stupid for happening to love him" Arthur said. My eyes widen. I must have heard that last part wrong. "Can you tell him that please?" he asked.

"Um okay…but if you tell this dude name Arthur something for me" I said.

"Okay what?" he asked.

"Tell him he is a stupid swearing drunk Brit and tends to be very mean and that he should really wax those eyebrows. But also tell him that I am an idiot mainly because…because….because…I love him too" I replied. He laughed.

"Okay…Hey Alfred, you look funny when you're crying" Arthur said. I smiled a bit.

"You look cute when you're angry" I said. He smiled a bit. He then coughed out some blood on my pants.

"O god I'm so sorry Alfred! I coughed out blood on your pants!" Arthur said. I smiled and pat his head.

"It's alright" I said.

"Hey Alfred…I have a question" Arthur asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Well, where are you? I can't see you, it's really dark" Arthur said. I tried not to cry. Hearing those words coming out of his mouth was painful to hear.

"I'm right next to you" I said.

"Well put on a light, is it bloody midnight or something?" he asked.

"Yeah…it's 12am" I said. It was actually only 7:30pm.

"Oh okay. Hey Alfred, the wound doesn't hurt so much anymore" Arthur said smiling.

"That means you're getting better" I replied. He smiled.

"Hey Alfred….did I tell you that I love you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, yes you have" I replied. He smiled.

"Oh okay…Hey Alfred" he asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Have I ever told you I loved you?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"A-Arthur…you just…Oh no…Arthur hang in there!" I yelled.

"Hey Alfred, I'm happy" he said.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Because, even though I can't see it, I'm in a really happy place, and the pain is completely gone" Arthur said smiling. I knew that wasn't a good thing.

"Stop smiling!" I yelled.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because…because this isn't a happy moment!" I yelled.

"Hey Alfred…have I told you how I loved you?" he asked. I started crying a lot. Arthur was dying right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it.

"A-Arthur…you just asked me that" I said.

"Why are you….crying?" he asked.

"Because…because I am!" I yelled. He started coughing out more blood.

"Hey Alfred, can I sleep?" he asked me.

"No…you will die if you do" I said.

"You can wake me up when the ambulance comes" Arthur said. I sighed. I looked at him. I gave him a hug and kissed his forehead.

"Alright…you can…sleep Arthur" I said. He smiled. He closed his eyes slowly. After a few seconds fell onto my lap. I placed my hand on his head. I noticed he wasn't breathing anymore. "A-Arthur? Arthur!" I yelled. I started shaking him a bit. I broke into tears and continued shaking and shouting his name, knowing he would never wake up. I was alone in his house. I didn't shoot him, I swear.

The end


	6. Dark secrets

**Hetalia Fanfiction – Dark secrets**

I was walking through the open fields. I found an open space under a tree, grabbed out my paper and pencil and started writing. I, Arthur Kirkland, have written this note to let out all of the hidden secrets and the darkest memories so someone else could realize what really happened on that day and not what everyone else claimed, before…he…gets to me. It all began on the thirty-first of June, four days before Alfred's birthday, four days before that horrible event which keeps haunting my mind, and dreams.

Alfred, Matthew, Francis and I were hanging out at the park. It was a nice, warm, sunny day in Canada, usually it was cold and snowy which was different. We were eating pancakes that Matthew made, some hamburgers, a large bottle of coke and fries Alfred got from McDonalds, some sort of French cuisine Francis made and…some scones made by me. No one ate my cooking, except me of course. I don't know why they didn't; I cooked them about right this time. Alfred and Matthew decided to play some ball together. Anyway while that was happening Francis started to be his perverted self towards me. He started stroking my cheek and all that.

"Stop that you stupid frog!" I yelled.

"Naaaw why? It'll be very fun Arthur…I can make it more fun if you want" he said. He smiled at me with his creepy perverted smile. I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me Francis, I'm fine. I don't need your type of fun" I said bluntly.

"You're not fun anymore Arthur!" he yelled.

"Sine when was I 'fun' to you?" I asked.

"Well…S-shut up!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and turned away. Eventually we heard yelling coming from Alfred's mouth.

"Matty you need to be faster!" he yelled. Matthew slowly sat up and fixed up his glasses.

"M-maybe you…should be more…no less…rough and throw it…slower~!" he 'yelled'.

"Faster? Rougher? Okay, whatever you say Matty!" Alfred yelled.

"N-no I meant…slower and gent-" Matthew replied. He couldn't complete his sentence. Alfred hit Matthew right in the nose. A bit of blood came out of his nose as he fell onto the ground. Francis and I both rushed to him.

"Alfred you bloody idiot! I think you broke his nose!" I yelled at Alfred. Francis picked up Matthew.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital to get him checked out. Make sure you yell at Alfred good Arthur!" Francis said to me. I nodded. I pulled Alfred's ear and we left the park. We arrived at our motel we were staying at. If I remember correctly, I had to share a room with Alfred, which sucked because he always sleep talks about McDonalds.

"Argh jeez I'm sorry Arthur! I didn't mean to hurt Matthew!" Alfred said. I let go of his ear.

"It's his birthday tomorrow and you go do that to him! Alfred seriously you need to treat your little brother better" I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Jeez you're treating me like a little kid!" Alfred yelled.

"Well you do act like one" I said. He stormed off outside. I didn't know, heck, I did know where he went. Of course it was McDonalds.

Later on that day I was making myself some afternoon tea with some scones as a side dish. It got really cloudy and cold and snowy really quickly. I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door seeing Francis.

"Oh hey Francis, come in" I said. I moved aside as he walked in. I closed the door behind him.

"I smell burnt scones" he said while sniffing the air.

"Yeah I'm making myself some tea and scones" I said.

"Obviously…anyway where's Alfred?" Francis asked.

"Why? Do you want to be a pervert to him too?" I asked.

"No…I'm just wondering" he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"He's at McDonalds most likely" I replied.

"So…you're here alone?" he asked. I knew where this was going.

"For the last millionth time Francis…No!" I yelled. He laughed. I grabbed a knife from the draw and started chopping up some strawberries.

"Naaaw why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm not your toy!" I yelled. He started stroking my hair and down to my cheek again.

"But you would be a fun toy" Francis said. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"No! It's just, just, wrong! I mean, I don't care if you, swing that way, but not on me!" I yelled. He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. I tried to push him off but it was useless. "Francis stop!" I yelled. He grabbed my chin and implanted his lips onto mine. I kept trying to push him off me. This wasn't feeling right, this was bad. Then suddenly, within me, I didn't feel so right. I closed my eyes and clenched his fists.

I opened my eyes, not remembering what just happened. But whatever happened, I regret it. I have no memory of doing it. My eyes widen in fear. Francis was lying in a puddle of blood in front of me, dead. I looked at my own hands, holding the bloody knife. My own hands were drenched in blood. I screamed in terror, not knowing what just happened. Like what most people would do, I hid Francis body and cleaned up the place before anyone could get suspicious. But I couldn't believe what I did, and what's worse, I lied to Matthew, to everyone, saying he got mauled by a bear. Now, whoever may be reading this, you know what really happened behind Francis sudden disappearance. I don't know what happened between him harassing me and then him lying on the ground dead, and maybe I might never know. But all I can say is, I killed Francis, not a silly bloody bear in a forest, it was me and I still can't wish off the blood I have on my hands, and I may never will.

I stopped writing for a bit. I felt a tear go down my cheek.

"Why did I do all of this? What made me do all of this?" I asked myself. I know I can't find the answers to those questions, and I might never will. I thought I have to continue writing, hoping someone else can read this so they can know the truth.

On July the first, Matthews's birthday, Matthew heard the news of Francis sudden disappearance. They never found his body until a week later after his murder. I felt really guilty, knowing what I've done to Francis, to Matthew and to everyone else. We were celebrating Matthew's birthday at his house. Although, he didn't looked quite cheerful. We sang happy birthday then told him to make a wish before blowing out the candles.

"I wish Francis will come back soon" Matthew said softly before blowing out the candles.

"Haha Matty! You blew them all out at the same time! Your wish will come true!" Alfred yelled. Matthew smiled a bit.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Alfred yelled. He gave him a thumb up. I smiled a bit, but this guilty feeling wouldn't go away. A few hours passed and Alfred and I walked home.

We arrived home. I decided to go to the spot where I buried Francis body just in case anyone found it. I arrived there, seeing Matthew sitting on the ground. I slowly walked up to him. It was what I feared, Matthew discovered Francis body. He had tears running down his eyes but he was paralyzed on the spot.

"M-Matthew?" I asked him. I slowly walked towards him.

"F-F…Fra-Fran-…h-he…d-d-dead!" Matthew yelled towards me. I looked over, trying to act shocked.

"Seems so" I said 'shocked'.

"But who would…do…such a thing!" he yelled.

"Probably bears" I replied.

"But…we don't have bears around here" Matthew said.

"Well it looked like he was mauled by something" I said.

"Or someone" Matthew replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Those are stab wounds…Arthur" he said. He turned to me. "He was at your house last" Matthew said. Has he figured it out?

"Yeah, maybe someone stabbed him on the way back" I said.

"Arthur…" Matthew said. There was a short silence. "Why?" he finally said.

"Why do you think it was me!" I yelled.

"Because…who else would do it besides you?" he asked.

"That's a stupid reason!" I replied.

"He was at your house last, and, you don't seem so shocked or saddened" Matthew said, wiping a tear away. I stood there. I didn't know what to reply. Then, once again, I had that weird feeling within me. I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes, seeing a terrible sight. I was on top of Matthew and, my hands were around his neck. My eyes widen in fear, once again, I did something bad, terrible, and irreversible. I freaked out. I started shaking him a bit.

"Matthew? Matthew…Matthew wake up" I said. He didn't wake up. His eyes looked dead, so did his skin. He felt dead cold and I couldn't find his pulse around his throat. Once again, I killed someone. I have more blood on my hands, and as per usual, I couldn't wash it off. Everyone believes he committed suicide somewhere in the forest, yet no one can find his body. But he didn't commit suicide; I killed him, with my own hands. Like before, I can't remember what happened between him claiming I killed Francis and then me having my hands around his neck. Now, whoever is reading this, you now know the truth behind the case with Matthew. I don't know why I was doing this, if it was me.

I stopped writing again. I was able to hear someone walking, it was at a far distance but someone, no, something was walking, towards me.

"I have to hurry up and finish this note" I told myself. I continued writing; this part was painful to write.

A few days past, it was July forth, Alfred's birthday. We went to McDonalds in celebration to his birthday. It was supposed to be a fun-filled week here in Canada although, the death of Francis, and then the disappearance of Matthew, really brought that down. Alfred was still acting happy and cheerful but I knew deep down he was sad, well, knowing how unsympathetic he is, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't sad. After celebrating his birthday we went back to the motel.

Maybe it's just best to just, go straight to the climax of this situation, well; I'll give you a bit of the background story. We sat down, opposite to each other. Alfred suddenly didn't look so cheerful. Maybe the sadness finally hit him I thought.

"So, how do you feel about Matthew's disappearance?" I asked.

"I feel that I need to seek revenge…" Alfred said, staring at me. "For the loss of my little brother" he replied very coldly.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked.

"I know what really happened Arthur" Alfred said. How did he know? "I was there, I witnessed you killing Matthew with your own hands" Alfred said in slight anger.

"Alfred…it wasn't me! I swear! I don't remember killing them! I just remember what happened before I did whatever I did!" I yelled. I was scared he was going to kill me, I didn't care much actually. I just wanted him to at least know what was happening in my point of view before I killed them.

"LIES!" Alfred yelled. Before I could say anything Alfred grabbed out a pocket knife and tackled me. I had that weird feeling again. I noticed I was getting this feeling before waking up seeing someone dead in front of me.

"Alfred…run!" I tried yelling.

"Why! So you get a chance to hurt me too!" Alfred yelled.

"No…I mean…I don't want to hurt you…but I can't control it!" I yelled. Alfred looked at me slightly quickly. I slowly closed my eyes. Alfred was saying something but I didn't quite catch it.

I opened my eyes. Alfred wasn't lying on the ground dead but, I did stab him with his own pocket watch. How that got into my hands I don't know but all I know I ended up stabbing Alfred in the back. He collapsed on the ground automatically. My eyes widened…I couldn't believe it…I killed Alfred!

"Alfred!" I yelled. He coughed out a bit a blood.

"It's takes more than just a stab to kill a hero" Alfred said.

"Alfred…what happened!" I yelled.

"You stabbed me…clearly" he said. He started sweating a bit. "Oh yeah…I put poison on the pocket knife…damn" Alfred said smiling slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"You idiot! Why would you drench that knife in poison?" I asked.

"That thing is meant to be in you! For killing Matty, I witnessed it all…but I must admit…you weren't being yourself exactly" Alfred said. Eventually he stopped breathing. Once again, I killed someone, once again, I don't remember what happened during the killing, and once again I have more blood on my hands that I can't wash off. Alfred wasn't assassinated, he was murdered by someone quite close to him, me. I hate having to remember these memories, these times but, I have to let other people know the truth of what really happened. I don't have much time, it's been getting worse, and I don't even remember half of my life anymore. So, whoever is reading this right now, please, please tell everyone the truth of what really happened. By the time anyone would read this, I will cease to exist.

I ended the note there. I stood up. The wind picked up a lot. I released the note from my hand and let it fly away with the wind, hoping someone will find it. The footsteps got closer and closer. I closed my eyes.

"So, you're here…" I mumbled. I turned around and opened my eyes seeing another me, but darker. I pointed a gun at my head. "I won't let you take control anymore" I said. His eyes widen as he clenched his fists. I closed my eyes and smiled. "See you soon…everyone" I said. I pulled the trigger.

The end.


	7. Poland's letter

**Hetalia Fanfiction – Poland's letter**

Hey Russia um…Poland was wondering if I can hang out with him?" I asked Russia.

"Yeah sure why not. Just don't run away on me or I will kill you okay!" Russia replied with that creepy smile.

"Um…okay" I replied. I told Poland that I can.

"O my god that's like totally rad, I'll like be at your house at like 11am tomorrow is that like alright?" Poland asked.

"Um yeah that's fine I guess" I replied.

"Awesome, like I look forward to tomorrow, bye" Poland replied. He hung up before I could say bye back. I hung up the phone.

"I haven't seen Poland in a while…so I guess this is a good thing" I said to myself. I went into my room and got my clothes ready for tomorrow. Russia came walking from behind me and gave me a hug.

"Lithuania, you know Poland likes you right?" Russia said in my ear. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I highly doubt that, he's a selfish person and believes he's the most fabulous person in the world, as if he would like me. He treated me pretty bad when I was friends with him" I replied.

"Okay then, believe what you want to believe but, don't betray me or my trust okay Toris?" Russia said.

"Okay Ivan" I replied. He kissed my cheek and walked off. I smiled a bit. "O yes, better continue getting ready for tomorrow…I should tell Poland I'm with Russia, I don't think he knows yet" I said to myself. I continued on getting ready for tomorrow.

After getting ready for tomorrow I had dinner then went to bed.

"Goodnight Russia" I whispered to him.

"Night Lithuania" Russia replied. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up around 9am. I got ready and waited for Poland's arrival. Fifteen minutes later I heard a knock at the door. I opened it seeing Poland. He jumped on me and gave me a huge hug.

"Hey Liet-chan! It's been a long time hasn't it" Poland said.

"Y-yeah PolPol…hey um I have something to say" I said. Poland stopped hugging me and stood there.

"Yeah, are you like, finally admitting something?" Poland asked.

"Um no…you see…" I said. Just as I was about to finish the sentence Russia came from behind me and gave me a hug again.

"Hey like, you're like, quite close you two are…c'mon lets go Liet-chan!" Poland yelled.

"Okay okay" I replied. I gave Russia a kiss goodbye and we left.

We went to a park. We laid down a picnic blanket and had a picnic.

"Hey um Liet-chan…Is there something between you and…Russia?" Poland asked.

"O…yeah…um…that's what I needed to tell you…you see…Russia and I are…together" I told Poland.

"O…I see" he replied. He looked quite sad after I told him about Russia and I. we didn't talk much afterwards in fact, he wanted to go home earlier. He went back home around 10:30am. I walked back home.

When I arrived home Russia was standing by the front door. "Why are you home early?" Russia asked me.

"Well after I told Poland about us two he seemed sad. He went home about 10:30am" I told Russia.

"Seems like he does like you…I told you so" Russia said.

"No he doesn't like me or anything…he just doesn't like you that's all" I replied.

"I guess…c'mon lets go inside and have breakfast together" Russia said while smiling.

"Okay then. I am quite hungry" I replied. We walked inside and had breakfast together. After breakfast we watched TV together.

"Your TV shows are boring Ivan" I said.

"That's mean to say Toris…are you bored?" Russia said.

"Yeah…very bored actually…what else can we do besides watching TV?" I asked.

"There is something else we can do…Toris" Russia replied.

"O yeah…what?" I asked. Russia just smiled. He laid me down and started kissing me passionately. I already knew where this was going. I closed my eyes and started kissing him passionately back. After a while of doing that we feel asleep.

I woke up lying on Russia's bare chest. "I guess it happened again" I said. I looked up seeing Russia still asleep. Honestly I think at times like these it should be the other way round. I looked through the window seeing the sky dark. I checked my watch. "9pm…I should wake up Russia so we can have dinner" I said. I went to wake him up but he wouldn't. "He is a heavy sleeper…I guess I'll go check the mail" I said. I walked out to the mailbox seeing a pink letter on the mailbox. "Poland obviously sent this" I said. I opened it up and started reading it.

_Dear Toris,_

_After finding out about you and Russia today I didn't know how to act. I'm very upset about it because, I do care for you and all like, I guess you can say I… like you. I was finding ways to have you mine once I found out. At first I thought maybe killing Russia but, if I do that you would hate me forever so then I thought…you will never have the same feelings for me that I have for you so…because I'm a selfish person…I'm going to do a selfish act. By the time you reach me it will be too late…in fact, by the time you read this you will be too late. I wish you and Russia good luck and…I wish we could have been together…I will miss you but I don't expect you to miss me. _

_Sincerely, Feliks_

I dropped the letter. "No…he can't be…he wouldn't be…" I said. I ran to Poland's house as fast as I could.

When I arrived there I banged on the door. "Feliks! Open up Feliks!" I yelled. He didn't answer. I bashed opened the door and ran to his bedroom.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door, seeing something horrific. "FELIKS!" I yelled. He was hanging by the ceiling. I ran to the kitchen to grab a knife then ran back to cut the rope. His body just fell onto his bed. I shook his body, trying to wake him up. "C'mon this isn't funny! Wake up!" I was yelling. He wouldn't wake up though, I knew his was dead I just didn't want to accept it. I continued shaking his lifeless body. Eventually I broke into tears and placed my head on his chest. "Why…we could have still be friends!" I yelled.

The end.


	8. England's other half

**Hetalia Fanfiction – England's other half**

"Guys we need to find a way to stop global warming!" France yelled.

"Well…we could use my idea" I replied.

"I agree with the idea" Japan said.

"No we're not building a giant superhero! It's too unrealistic!" Switzerland yelled.

"I think we should like, totally like, build I giant pink wall in front of the sun!" Poland yelled.

"That's also unrealistic!" Switzerland yelled at Poland. In a matter of seconds everyone was yelling at each other about their ideas in the meeting.

"Everyone stop yelling!" England yelled. We all stopped yelling and turned to England. He never really yells at everyone to shut up, that was Germany's job!

"I was just about to tell everyone to shut up" Germany said.

"Whatever. Anyway, I have an idea on how to stop global warming" England said.

"Well…care to share?" I said.

"Well me and my friends will help stop it. It's a secret plan between us but don't worry about it" England said.

"What friends aru~?" China said.

"You know, captain hook, tinker bell" England said.

"They don't exist!" Switzerland cut in.

"Yes they do! Look you made captain hook cry!" England said. He started patting thin air. We all looked at him like he was crazy, well he was crazy. Germany went up to England and slapped him.

"Stop living in a fantasy world! This is reality!" Germany yelled. Veneziano went up to Germany and pulled his arm.

"Doitsu don't hit other people…Doitsu!" Veneziano was yelling. Romano went up to Veneziano and pulled him.

"Let the potato freak go! England is being crazy so he deserved that slap damnit!" Romano yelled.

"But!" Veneziano yelled. Romano just kept on pulling Romano while Veneziano was pulling Germany. Meanwhile England was lying on the ground, rubbing his cheek that Germany slapped. I went up to him and helped him up.

"Hey are you alright Iggy?" I asked him. He just pushed me away and left the room. I just stood there.

"America let the baby cry. Let's sit down and discuss about global warming" Germany said to me.

"Um…okay" I replied. I sat down and we ended up yelling again. After a few hours the meeting was over and we all went back to our house.

On my way walking home I saw England trying to put something in the boot of his car. I walked up to him.

"Hey Iggy!" I yelled with a big smile. He turned around and looked at me shocked.

"Uh hey America…um I'm busy so…can you go away" England said. I opened my eyes seeing England covered in blood. My eyes widen.

"W-why are you drenched in blood!" I yelled. He ran up to me and covered my mouth.

"If you yell once more you're dead got it?" he said while putting a bloody knife against my throat. I slowly nodded my head. He pushed me over. "Now, go away before you end up like this guy in here" England said. I looked at the bag seeing an arm hanging out. The sleeve looked like Germany's.

"Is that…Germany?" I asked. He just sighed.

"Yes why?" he asked.

"W-why did you kill him!" I yelled.

"Because he was trying to kill me…it was either him or me" he replied. He was having trouble putting Germany's corpse into the boot. "America instead of just sitting there…could you help me?" he asked. I didn't know what to say for the first time I was actually, scared of England.

"Um…okay" I replied. I grabbed Germany's legs while England grabbed his arms. He put his body in the boot and closed it.

"I'll give you a ride home. Now you never speak of this to anyone! You got it?" England told me. I just nodded my head. We hopped into the car and drove to my house.

We arrived at my house.

"So um…where are you going to hide Germany's body?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you. You might turn on me at this rate" he replied.

"Fine…well bye" I said. He just waved a little bit. I hopped out of the car and he drove off. I walked inside and washed my hands. I then lay in bed and slept.

Two days passed and another world meeting was happening. I arrive at the world meeting seeing everyone except Germany. I just sighed. England than walked in.

"You didn't tell anyone right?" England whispered in my ear.

"No" I replied. England pat my shoulder.

"Good because if you did…you will end up like Germany" he replied. I stood there almost paralyzed. He walked to his seat. Eventually I was able to move again. I looked over at Veneziano. He was crying like a little baby while Romano was comforting him.

"What's wrong with Veneziano?" I asked. I knew what was wrong with him. Veneziano started crying harder.

"Potato head has been missing for two days" Romano said. Veneziano cried harder. I just stood there.

"America let's continue with the meeting" France said. I nodded.

Hours pass and the meeting was over, once again we made no progress about global warming. I was walking home when I got a text message from France.

_America_

_Meet me by the forest near the lake. I found something that will shock you._

_France_

I was hoping I didn't find Germany's corpse. I changed directions to the forest where France told me to meet up.

I went there seeing France hiding behind a bush.

"Why are you hiding?" I asked.

"In case someone followed you. Anyway quick it's just down here" he replied while standing up. We walked down the lake seeing Germany's body lying on the mud. I acted shocked.

"It is shocking…I wonder who did it?" France said. My face went pale.

"Um possibly…Poland?" I said. He looked at me.

"No Poland wouldn't also, you look kind of pale" France said.

"I am? O it's probably nothing!" I said.

"Are you hiding something from me? America…do you know who killed Germany?" he asked me. I didn't reply. I heard footsteps from behind me.

"Someone followed you?" France asked. I turned around seeing England merge from the forest. I turned back at France.

"France run!" I yelled.

"What why?" he asked. Just as I was about to tell him to run again England ran towards France and killed him. England turned around and looked at me.

"Did you tell him anything?" he said with a twisted and creepy tone.

"No I didn't" I replied. He ran straight towards me glared at me. He was being really scary.

"I don't believe you America…why are you lying to me?" he asked.

"But I'm not lying. Honestly I'm not" I said.

"Yes you are! When I went out to go to the toilet you told everyone! I heard you through the doors! But France didn't believe you so you dragged him out here to prove it" he replied.

"England that didn't happen at all! And you're really scaring me right now" I said. Suddenly England fell onto his knees, covered his ears and started screaming.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO! GO AWAY AND STOP CONTROLLING ME!" he was yelling. I went to tap him to ask him what's wrong. He crawled and looked at me with sad eyes.

"AMERICA GO AWAY! BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! BEFORE HE COMES BACK!" He yelled.

"Who comes back? What's going on England!" I yelled.

"I have a…evil side…if you don't go…HE'LL KILL YOU TOO! LIKE WHAT HE DID TO GERMANY AND FRANCE!" he yelled.

"But why!" I yelled.

"He believes everyone is trying to kill him…Germany wasn't really trying to kill him. You see I was talking to my friends when Germany walked passed. He asked me what's wrong and was apologizing about slapping me at the meeting. Then he took control and killed Germany because he believed he was going to kill me!" he yelled. I just stood there. England was going through so much pain both mentally and psychically.

"England…" I said. I didn't really know what to say. He started laughing slightly. I got quite confused. He then looked up at me and slowly stood up.

"England?" I said. He just started laughing and gripped onto his knife.

"It was great knowing you…Alfred" he said. He did a twisted and creepy smile. I gasped. In a matter of seconds I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach and was tasting blood in my mouth. I slowly looked down seeing a knife in my stomach. I looked back up at this, evil, England's face. Tears fell down my cheek. England's eyes widen as he pulled the knife out of my stomach.

"America!" he yelled. He dropped the knife and caught me before I fell backwards. Tears were falling down his cheek. "What have I done? Why did he do this?" he yelled.

"A…Ar…Arth" I was trying to say. I coughed out blood.

"Alfred…what are you trying to say?" he asked me.

"Arth…Arthur…It's…alright don't…blame yourself" I finally said. His eyes widen and eventually, he broke into tears. I closed my eyes as the last tear fell down my cheek. England started shaking my body, even though he knows I won't wake up. He yelled and screamed for me open my eyes, but he knows they won't. He wanted me to breathe again but, the last breath has already left my body. My body turned cold. I lay there, in England's arms, not moving, not breathing.

The end.


	9. America's secret crush

**Hetalia Fanfiction – America's secret crush**

It all started last week. I didn't want to believe it at first but…it's true…I'm in love with…Iggy. I don't know what happened, it's like I woke up one day and realized how much I actually love him. I'm too scared to tell him though. I'll have to tell him eventually though. I got a text message from Iggy. I blushed a little. "Maybe he's saying he likes me!" I said. I rolled around excited. I checked the message.

_America_

_Well I made some scones for you so let's go on a picnic out in the park today. Be there at 12pm._

_Iggy_

"His…devil scones…well at least I get to see him!" I yelled. I got changed and headed to the park.

I arrived there late, as usual of me. '_No I arrived late! He's going to yell at me...his angry face is so cute though! My god I'm acting like a little girl in love!' _I thought to myself. I walked up to him. He didn't look so happy.

"Thirty minutes late…seriously America" Iggy said.

"Yeah…sorry lost track of time…anyway let's sit down!" I yelled. We set up the picnic blanket under a shady tree and sat down.

"Here are my scones, took me several tries but I finally finished them" Iggy said. I gulped and nervously smiled at him. "Open wide" Iggy said. I opened my mouth slowly. He placed a scone in my mouth. It actually tasted not bad…better than his other scones.

"These taste so good!" I yelled. They didn't taste that good but, they were pretty good. Iggy smiled.

"I'm glad you like them. Do you want another one?" Iggy asked.

"Yes please!" I replied. I opened my mouth and he placed another one in my mouth.

"America you're…blushing…why?" Iggy asked me.

"Huh what? I'm blushing? Ahahaha that's crazy I don't blush I'm too much of a man too!" I yelled while covering my cheeks.

"Ahaha it's kinda cute…tomato face" Iggy replied. I covered my face up more. I eventually stopped blushing.

"Hey lets go to the arcade!" I yelled. Iggy sighed.

"Fine…but you're paying for yourself" Iggy replied.

"That's the thing…I don't have money…can you pay for me…just one car game please?" I begged. Iggy sighed again.

"Fine but just one" Iggy replied. I jumped excitedly. We went off to the arcade together.

We ended up playing five rounds of that car game. "I should go back home. You should too America" Iggy said.

"Yeah okay…want to meet up again tomorrow?" I asked.

"I can't, busy tomorrow with economic stuff sorry" Iggy replied. I was leaning in for a kiss, I didn't want to it was just some sort of automatic thing. "America what are you doing?" Iggy asked. I stopped.

"Ahahaha nothing! Well I have to go bye!" I yelled. I ran off before he could say bye back. _Ahhhhhh so embarrassing! He's going to get suspicious now! Why did I even do that!_ I thought to myself. I ran back home.

I enter my room and got changed into my Pyjamas. "Okay! Tomorrow I will confess to Iggy! I'll tell him I like him and everything! I need flowers…I'll buy one tomorrow" I said to myself. I hop into bed and went to sleep.

I woke up the next day, got changed into my usual outfit, grabbed $15 from my wallet and headed to a bouquet shop. After buying the bouquet I headed to Iggys.

I walked up to the gates. I saw France and Iggy walking together up the driveway. I went to spy on them. They were laughing and talking together. _Iggy said he was doing more important things…is he dating France?_ I thought to myself. France then looked directly at me. I ducked but looked through a gap in the bush. _ I think he spot me_ I thought to myself. France then did something shocking. He pushed Iggy up the wall and started…kissing him…that's what it looked like from my view. My eyes widen and tears built up. I dropped the bouquet and ran off crying.

I ran to the world summit building and stared at the roof. I took and gulp and continued running to the rooftop.

I opened the door to the rooftop. I walked up towards the ledge and stared at the view. "He…lied to me…Iggy…no…Arthur lied to me. He said he was doing more important things…he said he was doing economic stuff" I said to myself. A tear flew with the wind. I stared at the ledge and took a step on it. _America! _I heard coming from inside the building. I turned around seeing the door open.

"Alfred don't!" I heard Iggy yell.

"Arthur…goodbye" I said. I closed my eyes. I felt the tears run down my cheek as I fell backwards off the ledge.

"ALFRED!" I heard Iggy yelled.

I was too late to do anything, I couldn't rewind time. It felt like everything was going slow motion while I was falling, about to hit the ground, about to die. I then realized, I don't want to die but I'm too late. "Goodbye…Arthur" I said once more. I hit the ground.

I opened my eyes slowly seeing Iggy's face in front of me. "Alfred! Don't die please!" he was saying. He had tears running down his cheek really fast. Some of them were dropping onto my face. I felt like I was lying on a puddle. I realized it was a puddle of my own blood.

"Arthur…I want…to tell you…something" I slowly said. I coughed out some blood.

"What…what is it?" he replied.

"I…I…love…you…Arthur" I said. He smiled.

"I…love you too Alfred so…don't die…don't leave me alone Alfred…PLEASE!" he yelled. I smiled. I was so happy to find out he loved me back. I smiled.

"I'm so happy…Arthur…I always wanted to…die in the arms of the…person I love…so…I'm really happy…even more happy that that person…loves me back" I replied. I felt tears go down my cheek. "I'm sorry Arthur" I said. I closed my eyes and stopped breathing.

"Alfred…Alfred…ALFRED! WHY, WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME ALONE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Arthur was yelling. He hugged my lifeless body. "Please…please wake up Alfred!" he yelled. No matter what he did I never woke up, I just laid there in his arms, not breathing, not moving. The last tear fell down my cheek.

The end.


	10. Sayonara England

**Hetalia Fanfiction – Sayonara England**

"Goodnight…Alfred…" England said to me with his last breath. I burst into tears.

"Arthur don't go! Don't leave me here alone! C'mon come back….Arthur!" I yelled to his cold body. He wasn't breathing anymore. I closed my eyes as tears started going to my cheek and landing onto his lifeless body. I opened my eyes seeing my roof.

"A…dream?" I asked myself. I turned to my side seeing England laying there. Worried he may be gone I started shaking his body, trying to wake him up.

"Urgh…America what do you want now?" England mumbled back to sleep.

"Phew, you're alive" I replied.

"What? I've always been alive" Iggy said. He turned around and looked at me. "Wow your sweating? Did you get a nightmare or something?" he asked me.

"Yeah…the same one as last night…you were dying right in front of me, leaving me alone" I said with a sad tone. England leaned over and gave me a hug and started comforting me.

"I won't leave you alone America, I promise with all my heart that I will never leave you" England whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Thank you England, that makes me happier" I replied. He hugged me for a few minutes.

"C'mon let's get breakfast" England said. He stopped hugging me and left the room. I stood up, put on my robe then went downstairs for breakfast.

I sat down and waited to be served some terrible scones he always cooks for me. You get used to the taste after a while but, they're still terrible. We got a knock from the door. England opened the door, seeing a pizza delivery guy.

"America our breakfast is here, help me with these boxes" England cried to me.

"Okay!" I yelled. I ran to the delivery guy and held all 10 boxes. England paid the man and he left. "Why pizza? I thought you were going to make scones" I said.

"I just thought we could have something else for a change, and knowing you and your fast food, I ordered 10 boxes" he replied. I put the pizzas on the table and leaped towards Iggy. He caught me in his arms.

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ENGLAND! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" I yelled.

"Aha yes I know you do, you don't need to remind me. Also the cocoa-cola is in the fridge just so you know" he told me. I gave him a huge kiss on the cheek and ran to the cocoa-cola. I grabbed the biggest cup and filled it with the delicious, mouth-watering drink. I then grabbed a big bowl and stacked slices of pizza onto it. We sat down and ate our awesome breakfast.

After we finished breakfast we decided to go out for a walk together.

"China, go clean up the dishes for me!" Iggy yelled.

"Urgh…Fine aru~" China replied in an annoyed tone. We both walked out and headed to the park.

We arrived at the park and sat under the tree. I rested my head and England's lap. He started playing with my hair.

"Hey America, I was wondering…you love me right?" England asked me. I stood up and stared at him.

"Yes of course…you love me right?" I replied.

"Of course I do…I was just wondering…well" England said. He paused for a moment. He held my hand and stared at me.

"Well, what were you wondering?" I asked. I sat there, waiting for his reply.

"If we should…well…take things further…you know" England said. I didn't really know what he meant.

"You mean, have babies together? But, we're both men unless, have you been keeping a secret from me!" I yelled.

"No you idiot! Just…never mind!" England yelled. He pushed me over and walked off. I lied there on the ground.

"I think I said something wrong" I said to myself. I ran after England.

After running after him for a while I finally managed to catch up. England turned around seeing me panting from running too much. I looked up seeing his face. He was quite mad.

"Sorry about back there…but you know I can be an idiot" I said, still trying to catch my breath. England just turned away and walked off. I felt like I was losing him but, I didn't want to. I ran as fast as I could and hugged him from behind.

"A-America?" England said.

"I'm sorry! Didn't really mean it, I'm an idiot and I know this but, I shouldn't have said that. I don't want to lose you…Arthur…I'm really sorry!" I cried. I started crying, believing he was leaving me. He turned around and held my shoulders.

"America…look at me" he said. I looked up a little bit. He wiped away my tears.

"You really are an idiot…I'm not leaving you or anything…just what you said back there got me a bit mad that's all" England said. I looked down to the ground, feeling bad about what I said before. He lifted up my chins and in a matter of seconds his lips were touching mine. My eyes widen a bit. Our lips separated as he hugged me. "Don't worry about back there…I still love you Alfred" England whispered in my ear. My whole face was red.

"I-I love you too Arthur" I replied. He stopped hugging me.

"Why are you so shocked? We've kissed so many times, we've gone further than that" England said.

"You didn't warn me! It was too unexpected!" I yelled.

"Whatever…let's just go home" England said.

"Okay" I replied. We held hands and walked back home together.

We arrived home smelling just finished fried rice.

"I finished lunch aru~" China said.

"Okay good job, now go make me some tea, and make America some coffee" England ordered China.

"Yes opium aru~" China replied. He started making the tea and coffee. I sat down and started eating my lunch. After a few minutes China gave me my coffee and gave England his tea.

"Not bad China, not as good as my tea but it's acceptable" England said. China sighed. For some reason the coffee smelt rather different than usual. I looked at the coffee seeing rat poisoning in it.

"Um…I don't feel too well, I'm going to bed" I said. I placed my coffee down and went to bed.

After lying down for a few minutes I really did start to feel sick. I was getting really bad fevers and was sweating a lot. "What did China put in that rice" I said. I was getting really dizzy and eventually, I passed out.

I woke up seeing England's head resting on my stomach. I smiled a bit. He looks so cute when he's sleeping. I started coughing out blood.

"Where's China? I think he put something in my food" I said to myself. I lifted England's head as I got out of bed. I picked him up and lied him down. I walked out of the room searching for China.

I walk out into the backyard seeing China weeding the gardens. I walk outside and stood near him. He turned around and stood up.

"How are feeling America aru~?" China asked me.

"A bit better, what did you put in my food?" I asked.

"What do you mean aru~?" he replied.

"I saw the rat poisoning in my coffee so no doubt you put something in my food, why?" I asked. He stood there frustrated.

"W-well, I…want opium but, he's with you but, I love him too aru~" China said. I couldn't believe what I heard. It was impossible; China can't possibly have feelings for England.

"Sorry China…he loves me, he said so himself" I said. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Anyway, why are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

"So I can make opium mine aru~" China said.

"How? I mean, you're the one who killed me, as if he would fall for you afterwards" I said.

"Not if I blame it on someone else. After 'France' kills you, opium would no doubt be very sad about this, I come in and comfort him about his loss then from there, we will build a friendship eventually going further than that aru~" China said. My eyes widen in fear. He's literally trying to kill me; he has a proper plan and everything. I see him gripping his spade.

"China…don't. You'll regret it" I said. He didn't listen to me though. In a matter of seconds I see China bolting towards me. I was too late to dodge though. He knocked me onto the ground and was about to stab me with the spade. I closed my eyes, getting ready to feel pain. "Goodbye…Arthur" I mumbled.

"America!" I heard England yell. I opened my eyes seeing England knocking China over. "Sorry China" I heard England said. He grabbed out a knife. I turned away before England stabbed China. I heard England walking up to me. He gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry America" England whispered. I opened my eyes.

"It's alright" I replied. We stopped hugging. I stared into his sorrowful eyes.

"I wish I didn't have to do that though…but, if it was to protect you, I would do anything" England said.

"I understand. I would do the same" I replied. England face was starting to look pale. "England are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm sorry…Alfred" England replied. I looked down seeing a blood patch on his stomach.

"You're hurt!" I yelled. England fell onto his knees. I caught him just before he fell backwards. He started coughing out a bit of blood. "Hang in there England!" I yelled.

"What do you think I'm trying to do" he replied. He coughed out more blood.

"I'll go call the police, hang in there!" I yelled. I was just about to go when England grabbed my arm.

"No…stay by me…I don't want to die alone" he said. My eyes widen. Tears were starting to form.

"You're not going to die!" I yelled. I was trying to leave to call the ambulance but he wouldn't let go.

"Please don't leave me alone here Alfred" he said. I looked at his face. He looked really sad but also in pain. I sighed a bit.

"Okay, I'll stay by your side" I said. I placed his head on my lap as I started playing with his hair. He was coughing out more blood.

"This is…relaxing…I could fall asleep at this rate" England mumbled.

"Don't fall asleep Iggy, no matter what happens don't close your eyes" I told him.

"But, just for a minute…I'm really tired" he said. I started crying a bit.

"Alfred, why are you crying?" he asked me.

"Because, you're in pain, you're dying right in front of me and there's nothing I can do!" I yelled.

"If I sleep, the pain should go away and, I feel really relaxed and tired" he mumbled. I then realised something, this scene, what's currently happening right now, this is all what happened in my nightmare.

"Eng- no, Arthur don't sleep! You will die! I don't want you to leave me alone!" I yelled.

"How do you know I'll die? Are you a gypsy or something?" He asked me.

"I guess I am…listen to the gypsy and don't go to sleep" I said.

"hey Alfred want to know something?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you Alfred…I really do. Even at the moments when you're such an idiot! I love you…and nothing will change that" he said. I started crying again. "You're such a baby Alfred!" he said. I laughed a little.

"I love you too Arthur and nothing will change that" I said. He made a big yawn.

"Goodnight…Alfred" he said. He closed his eyes and never opened them. He stopped breathing and his body turned dead cold.

"Arthur…wake up…Arthur!" I yelled. I started shaking his body in fear that he has passed on. He wouldn't wake up though, he wouldn't breathe again.

"Arthur don't go! Don't leave me here alone! C'mon come back….Arthur!" I yelled to his cold body. He wasn't breathing anymore. I closed my eyes as tears started going to my cheek and landing onto his lifeless body. It was just like the nightmare, England died at the end and I was sitting there with his body on my lap, alone. He left me alone, he didn't come back and no matter what I do, he will never come back. Something then fell out of his hands. It was a little box. I opened it seeing a diamond ring. "Arthur…" I said. Tears flew down my cheek. I was speechless and shocked. He wanted to…get married. I just sat there, with his body on my lap, looking at the diamond ring. I took it out of the box and wore it on my left ring finger. No matter what I did, he will never come back but, I will wear this ring, so I will never forget him.

The end.


	11. The start of something new

Hetalia Fanfiction – The start of something new

The allies organized a sudden meeting, over the sudden disappearance of Arthur. It was unusual for him to disappear without a trace, without telling anyone. I bought my super-sized coke and headed to the meeting. I arrived there seeing everyone but Yao there.

"Wow I'm not the last one to arrive?" I asked while slurping my drink.

"No, Yao hasn't arrived yet. He must have gotten distracted by a kitty plushie or is busy making his breakfast" Francis said. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down.

"I'll call up Yao, da?" Ivan said.

"Sure go ahead, we need to start this meeting!" I yelled. Ivan called up Yao. He had a confused facial expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Francis asked.

"It went straight to voicemail, that's unusual for Yao" Ivan said confused. We all looked at each other.

"Maybe…something happened?" Francis asked. I laughed.

"Impossible! If something happened I would be the hero and rescued them all by now!" I yelled while doing a hero pose. Francis rolled his eyes.

"Let's just start the meeting now and summarise it to Yao when he arrives da?" Ivan suggested. I sat down and placed drink on the desk.

"Okay!" I yelled. We talked seriously about Arthur's sudden unusual disappearance.

"Well, maybe he just got into some sort of accident?" Francis suggested.

"Nah if he did, he would have called me about it" I said.

"Maybe someone stabbed and killed him" Ivan said smiling. He gives out such a dark and eerie atmosphere.

"Ummm…nah that wouldn't have happened, the police would have informed me" Francis replied. Ivan's smile wiped away.

"Maybe you're all overreacting" I said. They all looked at me confused. "Maybe he just went to the shops or the park or something!" I yelled.

"Maybe…but usually he would inform someone" Francis said.

"Maybe he just wanted to be alone so he can commit suicide da?" Ivan said. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe he told me but I wasn't listening, that happens a lot" I said. They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Maybe you're right Alfred" Francis said. Ivan just picked up his pipe and left without saying bye.

"I assume this meeting is over?" I asked.

"Yeah…I guess" Francis said.

"Okay then, all dismissed. See you guys on Friday" I said. I left the room. I walked down the hall when the lights suddenly turned off. It was really dark. Someone bumped into me from behind. "AH A GHOST!?" I yelled.

"No it's just me Francis" Francis replied. I sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that" I said.

"Sorry" Francis replied. I held onto his arm as we walked out of the hall together. I bumped into someone in front of me.

"SLENDERMAN!?" I yelled. The person slowly turned around.

"No, it's just me, Ivan" Ivan said. I sighed in relief again. "Who is this slenderman?" he asked.

"Just some urban legend or something Alfred believes in" Francis replied.

"Oh okay, well quickly, all the lights are breaking" Ivan said. I held onto his scarf as we walked through the dark. I ended up stepping on something soft, like a cake or something.

"Does anyone have a lighter or something?" I asked. Francis took a lighter out from his pocket.

"Here" he said. I took the lighter and lit it up, trying to see what I stepped on. I picked it up.

"A pink cupcake?" Ivan asked. I nodded.

"Looks like it, why is that here?" I asked.

"Maybe someone had a pink cupcake and threw it on the ground?" Francis asked.

"Probably" I replied. I threw the cupcake behind me and we walked ahead again. Ivan suddenly stopped walking. "Ivan what's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I kicked something" he replied. I tried looked at him confused, knowing he won't see I'm confused. The lights then went on. We looked down seeing something horrifying.

"Y-Yao?" Francis asked. His eyes widen as so did mine. Ivan just stared at it. Yao was lying on the ground, unsure whether he's dead or not. Ivan then dropped his pipe and went on his knees. I've never actually seen Ivan act like this before. He was checking Yao's pulse. He then got up and turned to us. He didn't look happy or sad, just blank.

"Yao's dead" he said bluntly.

"WHAT!? BUT HOW!? THIS ONLY HAPPENS IN MOVIES!" I yelled in fear. Francis just ran off crying in fear.

"Well, let's pick up his body" Ivan said. He turned his body over. I noticed something; I don't think Ivan did though. There was pink icing around Yao's mouth. Maybe I was just overreacting; he couldn't have died from poison.

"Um…let's leave the body here and call police" I said.

"Okay then, you go call them though, I'll stay here" Ivan said. I nodded. I went back to the meeting room and went to the phone to call police. The phone line was cut though. This was getting eerie and strange, and scary. I heard movements coming from under the table. I slowly walked towards the table and went on my knees to check it out.

"Francis what are you doing under here?" I asked.

"There's a murderer in here so I'm hiding from him!" Francis yelled.

"Well if you stay here, you're not going to last long" I said smiling. I offered to help him get out from under there. He accepted my help.

"That's true I guess, where's Ivan?" Francis asked.

"He's back with Yao's body, the phone line is cut so I can't call the police" I said.

"Did you try using your mobile?" Francis said.

"Oh…no" I said. Francis rolled his eyes. I took out my mobile but it had no reception. "Weird, I always get reception here" I added.

"Hmmm that's odd…maybe we should just hurry up and leave before we all die" Francis said. I nodded. We ran as fast as we could back to Ivan. However, when we got there, he was gone. We look at each other confused.

"Where would he go?" Francis asked.

"I don't know…maybe he became a coward and ran off?" I replied. I then remembered something. "Hey Francis doesn't the axis have their meetings in Tuesdays?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"Maybe they're still in here! I mean they were here when we were discussing about Arthur" I said.

"You're right! Let's try and find them!" Francis said. We ran off to look for them. On our way to find the axis we came across Feliciano, though he wasn't being himself, he didn't even look like himself. He was wearing a brown like uniform rather than blue and had a black hat and his hair was darker. Maybe this was Lovino.

"Is that Lovino?" I asked.

"No…That's Feliciano…but he looks different" he whispered. He was humming a tune but…it sounded quite dark. What the hell happened to the pasta loving idiot!

"He doesn't really look so innocent…he looks like he just killed someone or something along those lines" I whispered. He then took out this knife from his pocket. "He has a knife!" I yelled. He turned to us.

"Hey Alfred, do you want some pasta?" he asked. He wasn't really smiling though, he was like Lovino. I couldn't reply.

"Alfred let's go!" Francis yelled. He grabbed my arm and ran off. After a while we stopped running to catch our breaths. The lights went off.

"That was NOT Feliciano back there!" I yelled.

"But…it looked like him" Francis said.

"Let's just continue to look for the axis" I said. Francis nodded. We wandered around when I stepped on some sort of puddle. "Francis lighter" I asked. He gave me the lighter. I lit it up seeing a blood puddle under me. Not far off we saw Feliciano lying on the ground. What's going on!? Did that Feliciano looking guy from before do this!? Francis fell onto his knees.

"FELI~!" he cried. I pat his shoulder. A scary thought then came to my mind. Is Arthur really alive? We heard footsteps from behind us.

"Francis we have to go" I said. He shook his head.

"You go off without me, I'm not leaving" Francis said. I looked at him frustrated. He just looked on the ground sad. The footsteps were getting closer. I sighed.

"Fine, but catch up to me later" I said. He nodded slowly. I closed my eyes and ran off, leaving him behind. I heard slight screams made by Francis. "What the hell is going on!?" I asked myself.

"I wonder the same thing" Ivan said from behind me. I turned around.

"Ivan!? I thought you ran off outside or something!" I yelled.

"Nope, although I saw you…well I thought it was you, holding a baseball bat with nails in it. He was chasing after me with it but I lost him" Ivan said. I got confused.

"We saw someone who looked like Feliciano but he was holding a knife. Then we found Feliciano dead" I said.

"I saw Kiku fighting someone who looked like him but he died" Ivan said. This was getting really scary. There are people in here who look like us but are more…evil or something. "I also found Ludwig dead too" he added.

"So all the axis is dead?" I asked. He nodded. "Well Francis is dead, Yao is dead, and Arthur is missing so it's just us two" I said.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Well, what should we do now?" I asked.

"Maybe, get out of here?" he suggested.

"Okay" I replied. We walked together in the dark trying to get out of here. We found the door but it was locked. "NO WERE GONNA DIE!" I yelled.

"Shut up Alfred or the people in here will kill you" Ivan said. I was about to scream again but he covered my mouth. My eyes then widen. Arthur, well…he looked like Arthur was behind Ivan. He was wearing a pink outfit though, something Feliks would wear. I tried to point to Ivan that Arthur was behind him but I was too late. Ivan fell onto the ground and there was a stab wound on his back. I looked at this Arthur looking guy.

"Who the hell are you!?" I yelled. He just smiled.

"Do you want a cupcake, Alfred?" he asked. They looked like the same cupcake from earlier. These must be the cupcakes Yao had that poisoned him, if that was his cause of death.

"No…I don't want a cupcake, I want you to answer my question" I said. He walked closer to me and offered a cupcake again. I threw the cupcakes out of his hand. He just stared at me. His eyes were hypnotizing.

"Just look into my eyes…And don't move" he said. I did what he said, regardless how much I wanted to run away. He pulled out his knife. I noticed it and dodged his attack. He pushed me onto the ground.

"Don't kill me!" I yelled. He laughed.

"Arthur! Why are you doing this!?" I yelled. He didn't reply. This couldn't be Arthur, it was impossible. He was about to attack me, about to kill me. I closed my eyes. Knowing I was about to die in the hands of Arthur was a bad thought. I then felt a sharp pain through my stomach, then another one, then again. Eventually the sharp pain went away. I heard someone shouting my name, but it was very faint. It sounded like Arthur but, didn't he just kill me? I slowly opened my eyes, he looked normal and the other Arthur was dead.

"Alfred! C'mon wake up! Don't die!" Arthur was yelling. He was shaking me. I was trying to say something but it wouldn't come out, instead, I just coughed out blood. "Alfred! Stay with me! Hang on!" he continued yelling.

"A-A-Arth-ur…" I slowly said. His eyes widen.

"Alfred…can you hear me Alfred!?" he yelled. I slowly nodded. I coughed out more blood.

"Alfred hang on!" he yelled. It was getting really difficult to see, hear and breathe. Eventually I took my last breath as the last tear came down my cheek. I laid there dead cold not moving, not breathing. Arthur started shaking my lifeless body despite how much he wanted me to wake up, he knew I wasn't going to, he just didn't want to accept that.

The end.


	12. Fatal sickness

**Hetalia Fanfiction – Fatal sickness**

It's been a few weeks now, I've never seen Feliks so…helpless? I'm worried for him. I mean, he doesn't look like he's getting better. I don't recall colds or flu's lasting a few weeks.

"Hey Toris like, could you get me some soup?" Feliks asked me. He still acts the same but at times, his sickness takes control and he can barely talk. I went into the kitchen a prepared some soup. I'm hoping Feliks will get better soon, seeing him like this can be quite painful. I started heating up the soup.

"I hope he will get over the sickness, I mean Feliks did say it was just a cold" I said to myself. But it feels like it's worse than that, I mean if it's just a cold I think he would have gotten over it by now. It's been about two to three weeks since he's been sick.

"Is the soup ready!?" Feliks yelled from the other room.

"Nearly just wait!" I replied. I stood there and waited for the soup to finish heating. Once it finished heating I prepared it for Feliks and walked off to his room with it.

II entered the room seeing Feliks suddenly breathing heavily. I dropped the bowl of soup and ran straight to him.

"Feliks are you alright!?" I yelled. He didn't reply, he just breathed heavily. He was sweating a lot too. I checked his temperature seeing it was really high. He started crying a bit too.

"My chest is tight!" he yelled. I stood up.

"I'll call an ambulance!" I yelled. I went to run off however Feliks grabbed my jacket.

"No…it'll go away soon…this happens a lot, it's normal" he slowly said, trying to smile. I looked at him in confusion.

"It's not normal Feliks!" I yelled.

"Just sit by me…It'll stop, I promise" he said. I sighed.

"You better not be lying to me" I said as I slowly sat back down. He smiled.

"You're the only person I wouldn't lie to…Well, except for when it's like, necessary" he replied. I sighed a bit. I just sat there as he laid there, breathing heavily. Eventually he started breathing normally and his temperature went down.

"Seems like he fell asleep" I said to myself. I smiled. He looked peaceful, laying there, sleeping. He had a small smile on his face. I leaned in and kissed his forehead. His checks flared up a bit. I giggled. I then left his house and walked back to mine.

I entered my house seeing Ivan sitting on my lounge.

"Umm Ivan…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to visit you but when I did, you weren't here so I waited for you" I said.

"Well, I was out" I said.

"With who? And where? It wasn't with that Polish guy, was it?" he asked. Ivan is a good friend of mine however he hates it when I hang out with Feliks, well, anyone really. Usually when he finds out I did hang out with Feliks he would…hurt me let's say.

"Ummm I went to…the park…" I said slowly.

"With whom?" he asked.

"With ummm…Eduard and…Ravis" I replied.

"Oh really? I was hanging out with them all day. You have been to that Polish guy's house haven't you?" he said.

"His name is Feliks and also, I haven't" I said.

"Then why did you lie to me?" he asked.

"Because...because…" I said. I couldn't think of anything.

"Because?" he said, waiting for my answer. I just stood there quiet.

"So you did go to his house?" he said. I sighed and nodded slowly. "Why?" he asked.

"He…he's quite sick…it was only this once!" I yelled. I've actually been going to his house everyday for the past few weeks.

"Didn't I say to never see him again last time? You remember what happened last time, right?" he asked. My eyes widen slightly. What he did last time gave me scars on my back; I know for sure he will do that again. I slowly headed for the front door. He sat up and ran to me. He grabbed my arm. "You're not going anywhere" he said. I gulped.

"Ivan please! I'm sorry!" I yelled. He smiled.

"You need to be punished" He said. He dragged me to the basement.

He tied my hands from the ceiling, removed my shirt and picked up the whip. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Tears started forming and fell as he was whipping me. I screamed and plead for him to stop. I cried and yelled but he wouldn't stop. After a while he placed the whip down and cut the rope from the ceiling. I untied the ropes from my wrists.

"Now don't go to that Polish boy again, or I'll make it worse next time" Ivan said. He left the basement. I looked at my wrists seeing the rope marks on them.

"I guess they're going to scar" I said. I grabbed my shirt and headed upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

I entered the shower, seeing most of the water on the tile floor turning deep red due to the blood on my back. I was holding in the tears, I didn't want to cry, I needed to try and stay strong. I hopped out of the shower and dried myself down. I heard my phone making a noise.

"Who would be texting me at this time?" I asked myself. I checked the phone seeing a text message by Feliks. I opened the message.

_Hey Toris like, where are you? I thought you were staying over tonight. _The message said. It then hit me; I was going to stay over. I even left my stuff at his house. I got changed and replied back _I'm sorry_. I don't want him to see the marks around my wrists and I'm still in heaps of pain, I wouldn't be able to walk there. Feliks didn't reply though.

"Hopefully he understands. I guess I'll have to sneak out again tomorrow" I said to myself. Ivan likes to visit my house around 8am, everyday. I placed my phone on the end table and slept.

I woke up due to my alarm. I checked the time seeing it was 5am. I got out of bed and got changed into warm clothes. It's always so cold around this time in winter. It was snowing outside too which wasn't so good. I tried to cover my marks on my wrist by wearing an oversized jacket. I left my houses and headed to Feliks house.

I used Feliks spare key to his house and opened it, seeing Feliks lying on the ground.

"FELIKS!" I yelled in fear. I turned him over and tried to wake him up. His face was quite pale but he was still breathing. I started shaking him, trying to wake him up. He slowly woke up.

"Uh…oh hey Toris…when did you…get here?" he asked me. I sighed.

"You had me worried!" I yelled.

"What am I doing in your arms?" he asked.

"I walked in seeing you lying on the ground, I thought you were dead!" I yelled.

"Oh…yeah, I was hungry so I went to like, get a snack or something…I think" he said.

"Well you could have waited for me" I said.

"Yeah I could of…Well, can you escort me to my bed?" he asked me.

"Okay then" I said. I picked him up and placed him into his bed. "Now do you want me to make you breakfast?" I asked. He nodded. I walked into the kitchen and prepared breakfast for him. "It must be more than a cold" I told myself. I finished preparing his breakfast and gave it to Feliks.

"This is like, totally delicious!" he yelled.

"Feliks, its just cereal" I said.

"You make rad cereals!" he yelled as he took another spoon full of the cereal. I smiled a bit. "You can take off your jacket you know, I mean, it's like, quite warm in here you know" he added.

"Oh yes ummm…" I said. I didn't want Feliks to see the marks on my wrist. "It's fine. I'll leave it on" I said.

"Nah you should like, totally take it off. It's too hot" Feliks said. It wasn't that hot.

"Um Feliks, it isn't that hot" I said.

"You kidding me! It's hot as!" he yelled. I checked his temperature.

"Yeah I think you're getting a high fever again" I said.

"Eh really!? I wish I can like, get better, so I can play in the snow again" Feliks said.

"I'll go get something to cool you down" I said.

"We should like, totally play in the snow!" Feliks said.

"You're sick, that'll only make it worse" I said. He made a whining noise. "Don't worry, we can play when you get better" I said smiling. He smiled a bit.

"Okay!" he yelled. I got something to cool him down. "Toris, you should still take off your jacket, you never wear it indoors" he said. He was right there; I usually always take it off when I go inside his house.

"Yeah but…I guess I'll leave it on" I replied. He stared at me. "What?" I asked. He placed his bowl of cereal aside and put the blankets off him. "Feliks?" he asked.

"Are you hiding something?" he asked. I gulped.

"N-no" I said. He continued glaring at me. "Why are you glaring at me?"

"Do I have to force you to take it off?" he asked.

"W-Whaa!?" I yelled. "No"

"Then take it off" he said. I sighed.

"But I don't want to" I said.

"Then I'll force you" he said.

"How?" I asked. He smiled.

"Like this!" he yelled. He tackled me to the ground and tried to take off my jacket. I felt a huge pain on my back. _Argh the wounds opened!_ I thought to myself. I let out a quick scream of pain. Eventually he got the jacket off me. Straight away he noticed the wounds on my wrist. "EH! HOW DID THEY GET THERE!?" He yelled in fear.

"Ummm…I-I wore my wristbands too tightly" I said.

"Did that vodka drinking Russian do that to you!?" he yelled. How did he know!?

"N-No!" I replied. I suck at lying.

"Why did he do that!?" he yelled.

"Ivan didn't do anything!" I yelled. I tried standing up, letting out a short scream due to my back.

"Toris what's wrong with your back?" Feliks asked.

"N-nothing, I just hurt it when you tackled me" I said. I laid against the wall.

"Toris you're looking slightly pale" Feliks said.

"I do? Oh I must be catching your sickness" I said. I just stared at me.

"Feliks, did he do something to your back too?" he asked.

"N-No" I replied.

"Then prove it" Feliks said. I took a gulp as I shook my head. "Do it!" Feliks yelled. I sighed. He was going to find out anyway. I slowly turned my back. "O MY GOD THERES BLOOD ON IT! DID HE CUT YOU UP!?" Feliks asked.

"No!" I replied angrily. I looked at him. "He just…punished me…that's all" I said.

"Why would he punish you? How did he punish you?" he asked me.

"Because I…lied to him" I said. I didn't want to say because I was hanging with him. "And he used a whip" I mumbled.

"He used a whip!? That's like, totally bad!" I yelled.

"Yeah but, I shouldn't have lied to him" I said.

"Who cares? Ivan is a stupid idiot who like should totally go die or something!" Feliks yelled. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

"Feliks he's still my friend!" I yelled.

"He's a terrible friend!" Feliks replied. I just sighed. He was right there but I didn't want to accept that. I just grabbed my coat and left. "Toris!?" I heard Feliks yelled but I just ignored him.

As I was walking home the snow started to pick up. It was getting really cold. "The stupid thing about winter" I said. I heard someone coughing at a distance behind me. I turned around, not seeing anyone. I then heard someone yelling my name no doubt that was Feliks. "What is he doing outside!?" I yelled. I was then able to see him. He dropped onto the ground. I ran straight after him.

"FELIKS!" I yelled. I went on my knees and lifted his head up. I took off my jacket and placed it on top of him. "Why are you outside!" I yelled.

"I just…wanted to…apologise" he said slowly. He started coughing a lot.

"Apologise for what!?" I yelled.

"Earlier…about Ivan" he said. His temperature was really high.

"It's alright! But why did you have to run out here!?" I yelled.

"Because, I felt bad…I wanted to get you…before Ivan hurts you again" Feliks said.

"He's hurt me so much that half the time I can't feel it" I said.

"I don't care! It hurts me!" he yelled slightly.

"Feliks…we need to take you back home" I said.

"Nah…let's play in…the snow" he said smiling.

"But it's too cold, you'll die" I said.

"I don't care…I want to…play in the…snow" he slowly said. He started having trouble breathing.

"It's not just a cold isn't it" I said.

"I'm sorry…" Feliks said.

"For what?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"For…_Lying_" he said.

"When did you lie?" I asked.

"This whole time…It really isn't a cold. Toris…The doctors told me I was…going to…going to _die_ soon" Feliks said. I felt like someone stabbed me in the chest.

"W-what!? What's the disease!" I yelled.

"They don't even know…haha…can you believe that!" he said laughing slightly. He picked up some snow. "Let's play" he said. I started crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because you said you're going to die!" I yelled.

"Stop crying, it makes me sad" he said.

"But I don't want you to die!" I yelled.

"Hey Toris…you know what's really funny…I think I like, need glasses" he said.

"Why?" I said, trying not to cry.

"Because I can't see…haha…I really breathe either, hey Toris I think I'm like dying or something…you know" he said. I couldn't say anything. "Toris? Aha you must be crying, you're making me cry" Feliks said.

"Feliks…Why now?" I asked.

"I couldn't help it, apparently its genetic or something" Feliks said.

"But you can't die now!" I yelled.

"What? Haha I can't hear you" he said. I closed my eyes. "Yeah Toris…I guess I'll be going now" he said. I gave him a huge hug. He hugged me back.

"I'll miss you" I whispered in his ear. He patted my back. Eventually his arm dropped from my back and his head tilted to the side. I knew he passed on, he wasn't breathing anymore. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I just burst into tears. I wasn't strong enough to hold them in anymore. I couldn't stop crying. I just sat there, with Feliks lifeless body on my lap. If only I didn't get angry at him earlier, once again it was my fault for something. I needed to be punished but how? Then again, when I get home, Ivan will be there, waiting to punish me anyway. If only I didn't get angry at Feliks, maybe he would have still been alive right now.

The end.


End file.
